Reality's Embrace
by Domonique Marie
Summary: Justin Bieber &his family move to the beautiful state of California to live a new life. But he doesn't approve, until he meets Cecilia Audrine Johnson. She's got a secret, and he's got a beating heart for her. How will reality shape Justin's future?
1. Chapter 1

**Note before you read: Justin Bieber is NOT famous, (yet)**

**

* * *

**

**Justin-**

Trees, houses, cars go by the window shield, and i sit here, not caring for any of it. I click through my ipod, trying to choose a song to listen to. But what's the use? Everything i had in my perfect life, was gone. Friends, parties, my girflriend. Yeah, all gone. I'm still with Veronica, but i'm a million miles away from her. The sunlight hits my face like bricks, and i shield it by putting my hoodie over my face.

My mom gabs on and on and on about how this summer is going to be filled with "fun". We're gonna meet new people, see new places, maybe even buy another house. She laughs jokingly at that last statement. We're moving into my aunt's old house in California. I'm not excited to move in it. I'm wasn't even excited to step out of my old house in Atlanta Georgia.

My younger siblings, Jazmyn &Jaxon, fight over a crayon in the seats next to me.

"I want it!" Jazmyn yelps in fury "No I want it!" Jaxon mocks her. I roll my eyes and grab the crayon from both their hands. I roll down the window and throw the crayon out, angrily. I close the window and stare at them both, annoyed "There. Now none of you get the freakin crayon" and I put my head back into my sleeping position.

They both cross their arms and start pinching each other. Oh, please make it stop! Our car slowly stops for a red light and I open my eyes slightly to see the place we have to live in. There were palm trees, little shops, and a few hot babes walking on the sidewalks. I sat up a little and uncovered my eyes from my hoodie. I sat there, romaing with my eyes.

This place was kinda nice. I shut my ipod off and just stared out the window. My mom turned and saw me glancing out, in awe.

"You like it Justin?" she asked while smiling. I turned quickly and rolled my eyes "It's NOT Atlanta mom" I mumbled and pouted. She sighed softly "I know sweetie, but we're gonna have a whole new exciting life here in California. Try to be a little supportive here" she frowned a little. I just scoffed "Whatever" and I stared back out the window, watching the palm tree leaves flutter in the California breeze.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

Day 409,  
Dear Diary. Today I saw a little white rabbit in our garden. He was muching on the little lettuce leaves that were part of the garden. I smiled at that. I wonder if rabbits know they're trespassing and actually stealing people's food. I didn't mind it though, I know they're hungry. If I were a rabbit, i'd totally do the same. But with twizzlers instead of lettuce, i LOVE those things. Anyways, I watched the rabbit have a few bites of that lettuce, until my stupid idiotic dog, Penelope, charged at it. I was sad to see it run away, hopefully I see it again. Don't worry, i'll tell you if I do see it again. I'll write more later, right now...my momma's making waffles.

I closed my diary and jumped off my fluffy white bed. I ran down the stairs and sat on the chairs of the dining room. My mom came in with a plate full of chocolate chip waffles, oh yeah. I was ready to chug everything down in my small stomach. My sister, Abby, rush down too. She sensed they were there. She plopped down on the chair and took one. She stuffed it in her mouth.

I gave her a disgusted look.

She looked back at me "What the frick you lookin at?" she muffled with the waffle in her face. My mom pointed a finger at her "What did I say Abbigal? No using that type of language"

Abby rolled her eyes "It's called slang mom, and it's not bad. I use them to cover up my cuss words" she snared at me. I stuck my toungue out at her and ate my waffle like a normal human being.

My sister Abbigal and I were the only children in the family. My mom was a housewife, and my dad was a teacher for the school down the street from our house. It was an elementary school, so my dad dealt with children all day. It was summer vacation, so I don't know where my dad was. My mom stared out the window of our kitchen window and gasped softly.

"We have new neighbors!" she chimed. Here we go again. Whenever we get new neighbors, whether it's across the street or right next door, she jumps up and down and starts chanting that we have new neighbors. Yes mom, we all know, we have eyes. The lady that lived in that house before, was always so grumpy. Whenever Penelope tried to go in her yard, her stupid cat, Finna, would attack her, or she would just come out all crazy with a broom.

She must've been PMSing the whole time we lived there, or she was just born that way. I never really liked her. I finished my waffle and got up to clean the plate. I took the trash and went outside to go throw it in the black bin. Suddenly, a car was parking into the driveway next door. I could see a lady, maybe as young as mom, and a man, a little younger then dad in the drivers seats.

They parked their car and their doors opened. Suddenly, I saw a boy, about my age. He had beautiful shiny, light brown hair, a blue hoodie over his purple shirt he was wearing, jeans, and purple supras. Damn, he was really cute. I stopped staring and turned to walk back into the house. I wonder what his name was.

* * *

**Justin-**

We finally arrived at my aunt's house. I was ready to get out of that car before I exploded. I let Jaxon &Jazmyn out before grabbing my bag full of clothes. I had my favorite pair of supras in this bag, I didn't want them to get ruined. I paid for these shoes with my own money that I earned from DJ'ing at parties. Yeah, those days were over when my mom said we were moving here.

I helped my parents get out some of the boxes from the trunk. I turned to explore the neighborhood with my curious eyes. I suddenly saw a girl, walking into her house. She had dark red hair, which was in a ponytail, a pink tank top, and some shorts. She was sort'of light skinned, but it was nothing like i've ever seen. She was prettier then Veronica, I admit.

My mom caught me staring and she smiled "Did that love bug already bite you Bieber?" she giggled. I rolled my eyed "No" and I went inside carrying a box. I wonder what her name was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cecilia-**

I look out my window and stare down at my backyard, once again. The world is slowly turning, and i'm slowly fading. I have to make the best out of everything that is in my life right now. I can't be like my diary, still unwritten. I've made small goals for myself, and wrote them on blue paper. Yes, my favorite color is blue, hence the blue paper. I took out the bucket list of things, and I started to write more down.

One of the things on my list is to spend the WHOLE day with Abby. I'm starting that one tomorrow. Hopefully I survive. Abbigal Kayla Johnson, is a year younger then me. 15 to be exact. She's a little naive, but she knows what she's talking about when she argues. She has light brown hair, like my dad, and has freckles on the bottom of her chin. She's short, and a little chubby. But we all love her.

Yes, I love my sister. I hate to admit it sometimes. So I promised myself to spend at least ONE day with her. I'd have to follow her around and do everything she tells me too. Ugh, joy.

Another one is to kiss a boy. A stranger, a best friend, any boy. Well my age, of course. I was determined to do this one. I've never kissed anyone before. You must be laughing while reading this. A 16 year old? Never been kissed? Yeah, I haven't, build a bridge and get over it. I want to save it for someone real special. I know a kiss isn't as special as your wedding night, but I just feel like if you wanna cherish a moment, you have to do it right and wait.

Penelope is barking her head off in the front yard. What's she bitching about now? I stand up and skip down the stairs. Someone's at our door, oh goodie. I opened the door and see the lady that I saw in the car earlier. She smiled at me with her bright teeth "Hi, i'm Pattie, from next door. I just wanted to give you these. They're chocolate chip cookies I made. I know it's opposite and i'm the one supposed to be recieving greetings from new neighbors, but I just wanted to say hello"

What? Cookies? Wow, well that's nice I guess. It's better then the lady who used to live there. I grab the basket from her hands "Thanks. I'm Cecilia, or Ceci for short" I smile, slightly. She shakes my hand "Nice to meet you, well see you around" she chimes and walks back to her house. I close the door slowly and turn to see Abby staring at me.

"Are those cookies?" she points to the basket. I nod and she instantly takes them from my hands. I walk to the counter and stare out the kitchen window. I spot that boy's hair again. Why is it so shiny? I walk over to get a closer look. He's taking out a football and a soccer ball from a brown box. So he's an athlete huh? I wanted to go talk to him, but I didn't want to feel like a stalker.

Plus, he jut moved in. I think I should let him settle. Mm, nah, i'll go. I walk out the door of my house and walk over to the hedge. At the end of my hedge is a wall. I climb on a chair, and sit on the wall. I dangle my legs over the wall, and I stare at him. After a few seconds, he looks up at me. I smile sweetly "Hi, I'm Cecilia, but call me Ceci for short.

He just stares up at me like I was a total freak. I didn't care though. I waited for his response.

* * *

**Justin-**

That's the girl from next door. Her name is Ceci she says. She has beautiful green eyes when the sunlight hits them. I stand up and just wait to respond.

"Can you like, talk?" she moves her head to the side. I snap out of my little trance and nod slowly "Uhh yeah, sorry. I'm Justin, Justin Bieber"

She nods her head "Cool name. Your mom brought over some cookies..." she paused "That was nice of her"

So typical of my mom. When we first moved to Atlanta, she made brownies for the neighbors. I told her that the neighbors come to US and bring US stuff. But she didn't care, she just loved to be friendly. Glad i'm not like that. I nod "Yeah, she's wierd like that" and I continue taking out my sports equipment. Ceci just keeps dangling her legs over the wall like it was normal to do that.

I bet it is normal to do that in California...to be weird. I flip my hair. She gasps a little and I look up at her. What's with her? She looks at me staring and she blushes a little. Wow, she looks pretty when she blushes. Hmm, that reminds me, I have to call Veronica. She said I had to call her the second I got to my house. But i'm too lazy to do that. I give Ceci a look "What?"

She stares at me then shakes her head "Oh nothing I uhh...I just want to know how you keep your hair so shiny" she smiles.

I raise one of my eyebrows. My hair? Why did she want to know? I shook my hair and just looked at her "I just put shampoo and blow dry it" I shrug "Nothin to it"

"Uh huh" she says quietly, and she jumps off the wall. Whoa, where'd she go? I see her walking back into her house from the front gate. She turns and waves "See you later Bieber!" she yells out and goes back inside. Wow, she's one wierd chick. But for some reason, I kinda like her. Not like her like her, but enough to be good friends with her.

I stand up and decide to call Veronica. Might as well do that then sit around doing nothing in a state you hate. I take out my iphone and dial Veronica's number. I sit on the couch in the middle of our empty, new living room. It's gonna take forever to get all our stuff back up in the house. Another thing I hated, unpacking. Veronica answers happily "Justin! Baby! How are you? I miss you" she sounds hurt.

I sigh "Hey babe, i'm fine. How are you? I miss you too" I bite my nails. Bad habit of mine.

She whimpers "I'm dying without you. Johnny is hosting this sick-ass party in an hour, but I don't have you here. He said you were gonna DJ too" she sighs "Baby, when are you gonna come visit?" she asks.

I shake my hair and just put my head between my knees, still holding the phone. I bite my lip and answer "Sorry to here that V, I wish I was there to go with you. I don't know yet. We're still settling in. Maybe in a month?" I scratch my scalp with my hand.

She gasps "Month? No, I need you hear in like...a week! Baby, you need to be here" she started crying softly "I love you Justin"

That was the thing with Veronica. She was cute, funny, but she was way too clingy. Plus, she told me she loved me when she probably didn't even know the meaning of it. I never said it back, because well...I wasn't in love with her. I liked her a lot though. I nodded slowly "You too babe" I paused "Hey, gotta go. My mom is making me unpack for my room. Call you later?"

She sighed loudly "Okay. I guess. Don't forget to call me later. K? I love you"

I nodded "Yeah, k bye" and I hung up. She hated it when I didn't say it back, but I just don't like saying things without meaning it. I threw my phone on the carpet and just layed my head in my hands. I didn't want to start a new life, I wanted to be with my friends. I wanted to go to parties and have fun. But no, I had to move here. I wanted out.

I stood up and went up to my room. It was a decent size, couldn't complain...THAT much. My bed was already siting in the middle of the room. I plopped my body onto the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. I turned my head and saw that my window was parellel to Cecilia's. I sat up and saw her staring out the window. She looked so beautiful with the sunlight hitting her hair, making it look like a flame. A gorgeous flame.

I stared at her in awe, while she looked down at her backyard. She took out a pen and started writing in a book I think. I bit my lip and got out my camera from my bag. I wanted to take a picture of her. I don't know why, she just looked like she could be posted on a wall in an art gallery. I focused my camera on her and clicked the button.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

Hey again. Okay, so I met my new neighbor earlier. He's nice, but kinda quiet. Doesn't really talk much. He has real shiny hair. Name's Justin. He looks like a model with his perfect skin, I wonder if he ever was one in his past life. Anyways, I want to know more about him. Maybe he can be the one I kiss on my bucket list. I mean, it did say any boy. Oh diary, hopefully this summer is interesting enough to write a book about. Ha, like that will happen, but I can wish...right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin-**

"Justin!" my mom calls from downstairs. Ugh, what now woman? I put my camera down and trot down the stairs. She's standing in the middle of our empty kitchen with her hands on her hips. That meant, I had to do something for her. I sighed "What do you need mom?"

She pointed to a box that said "Kitchen" on it. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the box. I whipped out my pocket knife and cut the tape down the middle of the box. I opened it and saw there were glass plates and bowls. I looked up at my mom to see where she wanted them. She walked over to the cupboards and started pointing to which ones they would go in.

I nodded and started taking plates out. My life was only going to get more boring. Well, maybe not more. I mean, I could get to know Ceci a little better. Her personality was a bit off from normal, but I could manage to talk to her. I walked back and forth, unpacking plates &bowls into the cupboards. After a few minutes, I was done and I ran upstairs to my room. My mom yelled after me, but I didn't care.

I ran up to the window to see if she was still there, but she was gone. I heard my mom yell "Justin! Come down here please!"

I groaned and skipped back down the stairs "What?" I remarked, before looking up at Ceci in our doorway. She waved and I just stood there, not making any sudden movements.

"Did you meet our new neighbor Ceci? She's quite adorable" my mom giggles. Ceci smiled with her white teeth and walked right into our house. I walked towards her slowly and nodded towards my mom, still looking at her "Yeah, we met earlier in the yard" I bit my lip and just stared at her some more.

She gave me a look "What?" she smiled and took my hand. She led me outside to the sidewalk. She sat down on the curb and patted the space next to her. This girl was beautiful, but I don't even know what she thought up in that brain of hers. I sat down next to her and just looked into her eyes.

"You don't like it here, do you?" she asked.

I wanted to object, but I just sighed "Yepp, pretty much" I bent my head down. She took my chin in her hand and she made me look at her "Well, I don't like it here either. That's why, i'm running away to Germany" she smirked. I gave her a look "Germany? Why? Are you crazy?" I asked.

She just laughed in my face "Duh!" and she ran her fingers through the front part of my hair "Your hair is really soft" she sighed "So, where you from?"

I shook my hair and looked at her "Atlanta, Georgia. It was great there. Parties, people, places, I had the life there" I nodded my head, reminiscing. She studied my face closely, it's like she wanted to kiss me. I mean I would've, but then I wouldn't be loyal to Veronica. I backed away a little by scooting my body. She just scooted her body closer to mine. Wow, this girl is not shy at all.

"Hmm, you got a girlfriend biebs?" she backs away, finally. I scratch my head and nod "Her name's Veronica. We've been together for 1 year. It's been a blast having her" okay, that was kind of a lie. She cheated on me in the middle of the year with a guy who used to be my best friend. She gave him a blow job in a bathroom at a rave we went to, and a girl took a picture of it. Went around the whole school. When I got the text, I was over her in a second.

But I took her back when she told me she would never do it again. Don't ask why I did that, I just felt like I needed her back. Haven't broken up with her ever since. Maybe today was the day. I mean, we both knew I wasn't going back to visit her.

Ceci ran her fingers through her red hair and closed her eyes. She lifted her face up to the sky, and inhaled the breeze. She held her breath for 3 seconds, then she let out a huge sigh. She was so laid back, I wish I could be like that.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I opened one eye to see Justin stare at me, like if I was a princess. I liked that look. I smiled at him "Why don't you try it?" I said.

He looked confused "Try what?"

I giggled softly "Breathing"

He was still confused, but he closed his eyes and layed his head back. He inhaled deeply and held it in for 3 seconds. He exhaled long, and hard. After, he looked pretty relaxed. It worked every time with me. I bet it'll work with him now.

"My grandma taught me how to breathe and relax. She was always right when it came to life" I frowned a little "I miss her"

Justin saw the sadness in my face and he scooted closer to me "What happened to her?" he asked, curiously.

I turned to him "She fell down a well"

His eyes went huge, I think he believed me "What?"

I couldn't bear it. I laughed super hard. I held myself from falling on him. I stared up at him and smiled "That was a joke my dear. No, what really happened to her was...well...old age" I summed it up. It was her time to leave this earth, and I was soon to follow.

"Oh" he frowned "I'm sorry"

I shook my head "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. It's no one's fault" I closed my eyes again "It's part of life. People come and people go. Doesn't matter if you're ready or not. We are born, we live, then we die. That's the way I see it" I smile through my closed eyelids.

I can see his expression, freaked out. He must've though I read too many books in my lifetime...which I do. But that's not why I act the way I do. Everything I say or do is true, and I don't want people to think I'm a girl who's trying to get attention. I'm living life the way I know it's supposed to be lived. Some people just don't know how to do that yet.

I snapped my eyes opened and stood up "Well, see you later" I said and walked back towards my house. He stood up and walked after me "Wait" he said, taking my arm in his hand. I turned and looked at his arm, then at him. He bit his lip "Uhm...do you wanna...well I mean if you want to uh...just...hang out?...Sometime?"

I shook his arm off me softly. Was he asking me out? Hmm, well that was neighborly of him, I smiled and nodded "Totally" and I walked back inside. I bit my lip, trying to hide the excitement in my eyes. Maybe I would finally get that kiss and cross it off my list.

* * *

**Justin-**

I went back inside my house after Ceci went in hers. Something about her made me feel elightened. Like, I could feel positive energy inside, just waiting to come out of me. I was so confused, but everything she said was true. We live and then we die. Simple as that. I walked in with a dazed expression on my face. My mom turned and looked at me, with a smug look.

I looked at her "What?" and I walked up to my room. She laughed behind me "Don't think I don't see it Bieber. You're smitten"

I closed my door behind me, and I shook my hair. My mom was right, maybe I was smitten for Ceci. But how could I know for sure? Suddenly, my phone vibrated on my table. I looked to see that it was Veronica. I rolled my eyes and pressed ignore. There was my answer, I was smitten for Cecilia.

I picked up my camera and looked at the picture I took of her. She was looked like an angel in the sunlight. I smiled and knew what to do with this photo. I dug into my bag and found a magazine for Photography. Yeah, i'm a guy who likes photography. Sue me. I flipped to the back where there was a card I could fill out to submit photos. I got out a pen from my jeans and wrote down my information.

I walked to the computer room down the hall and I plugged in my camera. I clicked the file and pressed on Ceci's photo. I printed it out on glossy paper, and I paper clipped it to the card with my info. I printed out two copies. I got an envelope and wrote down the address to where I could send it. I was pretty excited. I've submitted some photos of mine, but they never got to be in the magazines.

This time, I was sure Ceci's picture was going to be published. I ran downstairs and out the door to the mailbox. I threw the envelope down the mailbox and ran back to the house. I really hope they approve of it. I ran to my room and got a thumb tack. I looked through my boxes and found a corkboard. I placed it over my desk. I took the thumbtack and placed Ceci's photo in the center of the board.

She looked beautiful there. I smiled at it and looked out my window. I could see her in her room. I wonder if she knows I'm watching her. I don't want to seem like a stalker, but she was the most gorgeous girl i've laid eyes on. Tomorrow, I was going to hang out with her and know her story. I'd gladly tell her mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cecilia-**

I woke up the next morning with the sunrise slowly descending from the window. I rub my eyes and stretch out my arms. I look at the clock, 8:30AM. Ugh, it's going to be a LONG day. I gasp, oh no. Today is Abby's day, but I have to hang out with Justin! No, this is not good. I jump off my bed and hit the wooden floor of my room. I walk over to the window pane, and open it to let a breeze flow inside. I poke my hear out of the window sill, and inhale deeply.

Exhale. That's better. No worries. I open my eyelids to see Justin, in his room. Hmm, I didn't know I could see him from my room. I tilt my head to the side and watch him take off hsi shirt. Whoa, nice back muscles Bieber. I bit my lip and just turned. I didn't want to seem like a creeper. I took out my diary from my desk and started writing.

Day 410

Dear Diary,  
So I have a dilemma. I have to hang out with Abby for the whole day, but I promised Justin i'd "hangout" with him. What do I do? Yeah, I know you don't answer back. I'm just thinking aloud...or writing aloud. Hmm. Maybe I can take Justin with me? But he'll hate Abby in a second. If he can't stand California, he will not last a SECOND with Abby. Ugh, this is so fustrating. Write more later...

I close my book and run downstairs. I see Abby all dressed and ready for the day. She smirks up at me while she stuffs blueberry waffles in her mouth. I roll my eyes and sit down.

"So what's on the agenda today my o-Abyy-one" I take a celery stick and start chomping my teeth on it. She swallows and drinks some milk. She burps and doesn't say excuse me. I give her a disgusted look, she's such a boy. She smiles at me with a grin "We're going down to that candy store I love so much. And you're gonna be me all the candy I want"

My jaw drops but then close it "What if I don't have the money" I smirk.

She smirks back "Oh, you're gonna have money alright" and she takes out mom's credit card. My mouth drops a second time and I grab the card from her hands "What the hell Abby! Are you stupid? Oh wait, yes!" I put the card in my pocket quickly, before my mom decides to walk in on us. Abby pouts "What? I asked her if I can buy something special for you, so she gave me her card"

I shook my head "Not candy you idiot" I sigh. I had to do whatever she said, it was her day, and I wasn't going to obey the rules just because I couldn't do the thing on my list. I looked at the card in my pocket, then at her. I bit my lip and just nodded in defeat. We were shopping for candy.

"Alright, but we don't tell mom ANY of this! When she gets her credit card bill, you burn that thing like no tomorrow" I stuck out my hand for a pinky swear. She nodded and tied her pinkie around mine. We both got up and I ran to my room to get dressed. I threw on a purple v-neck &some jeans. I laced up my purple converse and trotted back down the stairs. My hair was a mess, but I didn't give a fuck.

I opened the door to bathe myself into the summer sun. I saw Justin running towards his house, wearing grey sweats &a greay hoodie. He had his ipod in one hand, and water in the other. I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder before he went inside.

"Bieber!" I yelled out. He turned and took out his earbuds "Oh, hey Ceci" he half smiled. He was so cute, I wanted to pinch his cheeks. I would've but, it's the morning. I smiled "You like running in the mornings?" stupid questions obviously, but conversations were hard to make these days. He nodded and drank some water from his water bottle.

He gulped and wiped his mouth "Yeah, it makes me think about things, more deeply" he shrugged.

I nodded "Can I run with you tomorrow? I'd like to know how it feels to think and run at the same time" I bit my lip. He smiled fully "That'd be great. Uhm, we still on for today?" he asked.

I frowned "I totally forgot that I promised my sister Abby i'd spend the whole day with her" I rolled my eyes a little "I don't think you wanna come along"

He shook his sweaty head "No, i'd love to. Can I take a shower first?"

I laughed to myself, he's asking me permission to take a shower. Wow. I nodded "Course. I'll be waiting in my kitchen" I smiled and turned towards my house. He jogged into his front door and I walked into mine. I sat on one of the chairs in the dining room, and just thought for a while. Bieber's a nice kid. I know we're going to have a pretty good summer together.

* * *

**Justin-**

I entered my house and my mom was making pancakes in the kitchen. I walked towards the stairs, until my mom stopped me "Had a nice jog hun?" she asked sweetly. I turned and nodded "Uhh yeah, it was good. Nice neighborhood" I started walking up the stairs then, but she was still trying to talk to me "Wait, I need you to come with me to the grocery store today. Jazmyn wants oreos and Jaxon wants those cheese puffs"

I walked down the stairs "Wait, I thought I told you I was hanging out with Cecilia today"

She turned "No you didn't" she had a smile now "Awh, does Justin want to hang out with his girlfriend" she giggled. I gave a look "No, we were just gonna hang out. Besides, I'm with Veronica, remember" I shook my sweaty head.

She waved her hand "Oh Veroncia Shmonica. You don't live in Atlanta anymore, why don't you just break up with her. I doubt you'll see her again" she crossed her arms. I sighed "Whatever, I'm hanging out with Ceci today" I pointed a finger at her, and went to go take a shower.

I blowed dryed my hair and shook it, to get my flip goin. I saw Ceci gasp last time I did this. Wonder if she likes it? I put on a red shirt, black jeans, red supras, and my black cap. I look at myself in the mirror and nod to myself. You can do this Bieber. You can hang out with a girl, who's beautiful and smart, and so laid back. I sprayed a little of my cologne on my chest and grabbed my camera from my desk.

I put the camera in my back pocket and ran down the stairs. I walked up to Ceci's door and rang the bell. Ceci opened it with a beautiful smile.

"All clean?" she giggled. I smiled and nodded "All clean"

She took my hand and led me inside her house. It was pretty roomy. Green walls on the kitchen, dark red in the living room. Two stories, four bedrooms. I explored her house with my eyes. She stared at me, wondering if I liked it. Suddenly a girl, around our age, came stomping down the steps.

"I'm ready Cec-" her eyes met mine and she stopped. I smiled up at her "I'm Justin" I said, casually. She just stood there, with wide eyes. Ceci stared up at the girl then at me.

"Well? Aren't we starting our day?" Ceci rolled her eyes and took my arm. We walked out the door, and the girl followed.

"Hey!" the girl walked past Ceci and stopped her "I'm the leader here, remember?" she grinned and started walking towards the busy intersection at the end of the street. Ceci stopped holding my arm and put her hands in her pocket. I wonder if it'd be weird if I held her hand. We walked to a little candy in the middle of the line of shops. It was really colorful, with blues, greens, and pinks. This was like a 5year old's dream.

We walked in and Ceci crossed her arms "Aren't you a little OLD, for skittles and m&m's Abbigal" she smirked angrily.

That's right, her name was Abby. Abby crossed her arms and smirked back "So. You always said being old shouldn't stop you from riding little pink bikes"

That didn't even make sense, but I guess it was supposed to be a metaphor? I don't know, but Ceci just scoffed.

"Don't use my words Abby" she sighed "Just hurry up. I don't have all day"

Abby went around the shop and started filling bags with candy. These people we nuts, but I just watched. I took out my ipod and started to put the buds in my ears, but Ceci stopped my hand. She took it and we went outside. We sat on a bench and she just stared at me with her gleaming, green eyes.

"So, you do this often?" I smirked.

She shook her head "Never. She stole my mom's credit card to buy this candy. I don't wanna do it, but I have to" she shrugged.

I looked at her curiously "You have to? Why do you have to?"

She stared up at me and bit her lip. I think now was the time, to start telling our stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Justin-**

I wait for her to respond. She opens her mouth to speak, but she gasps and stands up quickly. I stand up with her "What?" I say in confusion. She points a finger and starts walking towards a homeless man on the sidewalk. I was so confused at this point. What was she doing? She was now placed in front of the homeless man, and she took his sign away that said "Help, need change"

I walked up and whispered in her ear "What are you doing?"

She shuttered from my breath on her neck, but she just flipped some hair with her hand and took out a pen. She started writing something on the other side of the sign. She placed it on the man's lap and he read it. He smiled at her and nodded his head, as if he was saying thank you. He put the sign up for people to see. I read the sign and it said "I bet you $1 that you're reading this sign"

I looked at Ceci and laughed "Nice job, but...why did you do that?"

She smiled and took my hand. I stopped her "Wait" and I took a dollar out of my pocket. I handed it to the man and he shook my hand, as another thanks. I nodded my head and walked with Ceci back to the bench. She sighed softly and took out a blue paper from her jean pocket. She took her pen and crossed something out. She then put the paper back in her pocket and looked up at me.

"It's my bucket list" she finally answered me.

I raised an eyebrow "Bucket list?"

She nodded "It's a list of things you wanna do before a certain deadline" she put much emphasis on the word "dead". I nodded "List before you die basically?"

She shrugged "I guess you can say it like that" she stare at her black painted nails.

I shook my hair "So i'm guessing, changing a homeless man's sign is on your list?"

She smiled "No" she looked at me "I was putting humor into people's day"

I looked back and saw people laugh at the sign. They were also giving the man dollar bills. He looked so happy. I turned back to see Ceci with her eyes closed. She did that a lot, and I didn't like it. I liked to observe her green eyes.

"Well, mission accomplished. So i'm guessing THIS is on your list as well" I pointed to the candy shop when Ceci opened her eyes again. She rolled her eyes "Yepp. I didn't expect her to go this far. But oh well" and she stood up. I stood up too and we went into the shop.

Abby bought 7 bags full of candy. Chocolate, twizzlers, skittles, you name it! She got it in all those bags.

"I am NEVER going hungry again!" she noisily stuffed a chocolate bar in her mouth. Ceci looked disgusted, and I just laughed.

Ceci turned towards me "I'm sorry you have to see this, she's only polite around dogs" she shook her head. I nodded and just smiled "That's a'ight. I got two little monsters at home"

Abby was now leading us to a mall downtown. There lots of people walking around in shorts, tank tops, flip flops and it was just so summery. I felt so out of place with my supras. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans and followed the Johnson sisters into the huge shopping center.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

Justin was quiet most of the way, I regret bringing him. He must be bored out of his little mind. Well, maybe not little. Abby walked into a store called "Girl Talk" I rarely went to the mall when Abby and my mom went. I felt like such a material girl when I walked into this place. It gave me bad vibes all around. I stayed outside with Justin on a bench, waiting for Abby to be done searching.

I turned to him biting his nails. He looked at me and stopped "Sorry, bad habit"

I shrugged and looked at my own nails. I need to repaint them. I got up and took Bieber's hand. We walked over to a stand that sold ice cream. I ordered two cookies and cream. I stared at Justin "Oh sorry, did you want to order something else?" I always forget to ask. He shook his head "No, cookies and cream is my favorite" he smiled sweetly.

I smiled at his white teeth and took the cones from the lady. We both walked over to the bench again. I sat at the end while he sat on the other end. I wanted to think of the places we could go to accomplish my list. Maybe the park? One of the things I could do was play with a stranger's dog. Mm, i don't know. I didn't really like dogs, after Penelope. But i'd still do it.

I put one of my hands on my chin and thought deeply. About Justin, about life, about the afterlife.

* * *

**Justin-**

She looked so perfectly posed when she sat on the other side of the bench. I took my camera from my back pocket and quickly took a snapshot of her. I looked at the picture and smiled to myself. Like an angel from above. I put the camera away before she turned around.

"Why you sitting so far Bieber?" she giggle and patted the space next to her. I scooted my whole body over to her and just extended my arm over her shoulder. I laid my hand on the bench, but I was close to putting my arm around her.

She stared at me smiling.

"What?" I asked, giving her a grin.

She looked back at my arm then at my face "You do this to girl's often Justin?"

I shook my head "Nah" I took my hand and carefully put a strand of her red hair behind her ear. I then stroked her face softly. She looked deep into my eyes. Her lips were calling me, longing for mine. But, so were Veronica's.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

His phone vibrated when I got two inches close to his face. I backed away, letting him answer. He seemed mad when it vibrated. He tapped his iphone "What?" he said, aggrivated. I could hear the whiny voice at the other end. I'm guessing that was his girlfriend?

"Justin! Baby! You didn't answer your phone" I heard her yell.

Justin rolled his eyes "I'm sorry babe. I was unpacking" he bit his nails again. Hmm, wonder why he did that.

Her voice whined out again "Alright, but don't do it again! I need you to help me decide. Which color looks best on me, try to remember. Aqua or magenta?"

He stopped biting his nails and looked at me. I bit my lip and giggled softly. I mouthed to him "Magenta"

He nodded and smiled "Magenta babe" he mouthed "Thanks"

I nodded and just closed my eyes. I laid my head back, and just placed it on Justin's arm.

He continued talking to Veronica, after mm, 2 minutes? He was getting really annoyed of her. Why didn't he just break up with her? He finally hung up and looked at me, napping on his arm. He tapped me and I opened my eyes. I looked at him.

"Why do you bite your nails?" I asked.

He stopped biting his nails, for the third time "Oh uhm. I don't know. I just...I get nervous sometimes, so I bite em"

I studied his face and just sighed "You should stop. Your nails will look ugly. And Justin Bieber shouldn't have ugly nails" I touched his hand with mine. He half smiled and intwined his fingers with mine. I blushed and just layed my head onto his shoulder.

Abby was almost done, thank god. I didn't want to get up though. This was quite nice.

* * *

**Justin-**

Abby came out and she had two bags full of clothes in her hands. She put the bags of candy inside those shopping bags. Ceci sighed angrily and we walked out of the mall, still hand in hand. Abby lead us to the park next. I wonder what she wanted to do there.

Suddenly she sat on the bench and just dropped all her bags. I think she was tired. Ceci and I stood in front of her.

"You done? I'd love to stay and help you, but we got lives" Ceci said.

Abby looked at her with no expression "Fine whatever, go ahead with your boyfriend" she hissed when she said boyfriend. I laughed "I'm not her boyfriend Abby" I said.

She stared at our hands "Uh huh, whatever" and she stood up again. She took the bag and started walking home.

"Where are you going?" Ceci yelled after her.

"What do you think you donut!" she yelled back and she kept on walking.

Ceci smiled to herself and she took me to the fountain in the middle of the park. She took out a penny and closed her eyes. A second later, she threw it into the fountain. I looked at her and took out a penny myself. I closed my eyes and a second later, threw the penny in. I know it was for wishing, and I wished to have the best summer with Cecilia. I think she wished the same, with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cecilia-**

I opened my eyes to see Justin throw his penny in the fountain. I threw my pennies in when I felt something was going great. Like this moment, right now. I never wished on a penny, that's just silly. I wish on cereal bites, and the breeze. It just feels more accurate if you don't wish on material things. I took Justin's hand and we walked down the street back to the curb in front of my house.

I sat down and he sat down with me, putting his arm around my shoulder this time. I smiled at him and our faces got close. Hmm, maybe I was gonna get that kiss. I leaned in and so did he. His lips softly pressed on mine, and I felt my body buzz with electricity. He forced his mouth onto mine a little more, then we broke away.

I bit my lip and stood up. I shook my head "I'm sorry" I said, and I walked into my house. I closed my front door before he could catch my shoulder. I didn't want him to be un-loyal to his girlfriend. Not here, not there, not anywhere. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking like earthquakes. I lifted up the blinds from my door window, and peeked out.

He was sitting there still. He had his head in his hands. I frowned. Great Cecilia, you made him think he did something wrong. I opened the door and walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and his head popped up. He had his iphone glues to his ear and I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry" I mouthed to him.

He shook his head "No. No it's not that. No Veronica!" he yelled. He took a deep breath "Yes. I know. I'm sorry" he bit his lip. He kept nodding and biting his nails. I wonder what she was saying. I sat on the street side, looking up at him.

"Alright. Sorry Veronica. Hope we can still be friends" and he hung up before she went into a frenzy about "being friends" My guess, he broke up with her. I looked up him with my curious, green eyes. I tilt my head to the side while he sat there, with his head on his arm.

* * *

**Justin-**

I looked down at her "Yes?" I asked.

She fluttered her long eyelashes at me "What happened potato chip?" I laughed at that. She's too cute. I stood up and extended my hand for her. She grabbed it and stood up with me. I was now facing her, and I did what I wanted to do. I hugged her waist and crushed my lips on hers.

Her lips slowly moved with mine, and we held each other. A minute after, we broke apart and I smiled at her.

"Veronica just doesn't know how to breathe like you" I answered her question from before. She giggled and nodded.

"Gotcha" and she intertwined her fingers with mine. We walked down the street, hand in hand, talking about random stuff. We had so much in common. Books, movies, even food. She loved twizzlers, so did I. I told her that we'd buy a huge pack of twizzlers one day, and just pig out.

"Sounds like a plan" she laughed and hugged me close. We walked to the little playground near our houses. She sat on the swing, and I watched from 1 foot away. She sat there, the sun hitting her red hair and light skin. I took out my camera again, and took another snapshot. She didn't see me this time either.

I went over and sat to the swing beside her. She stared deeply into my eyes, and I did the same.

"Have you ever felt love Bieber?" she asked, while swinging slowly back and forth.

I shook my head slowly "Never. But I want to know what it feels like one day" I started swinging too.

She started swinging higher and higher "What. if. it. was. too. late?" she said loduly while swinging her words.

I pondered "Hmm. Then I'd have to get a move on then" I said loudly, back. She suddenly stopped swinging by stomping her foot on the ground. She looked at me "What do you wanna do before you die?"

I really didn't know. Maybe I wanted a true love, maybe go to paris. I really wanted to sing. I could see myself on stage, singing to a huge audience. I've had dreams about it. I turned to her "I want to sing on stage, in front of millions of people" I said while nodding. Yeah, that was most important to me right now.

She nodded slowly "Let me hear you sing" she suddenly stood up. I looked at her "Uhh no, I...I get really nervous" I bit my nail. She took my hand and stood me up. She hit my hand so I wasn't biting it and she pointed a finger.

"Sing Bieber"

I sighed and nodded. I took a deep breath and sang:

* * *

I wait on you forever, any day

Hand and foot

Your world is my world,

Ain't no way

You ever gonna get any less than you should

Cause baby,

You smile, I smile

You smile, I smile

Whoa oh, You smile, I smile

You smile, I...smile

I stopped singing and licked my lips. She stared at me, in awe. She smiled big and clapped.

"That was amazing Justin. How come you're not famous! Baby, you're gonna be a star" she winked. I smiled at her "Thanks" and I took her hand. We walked back to our houses. Before I walked to my front door, I kissed her softly. She smiled through the kiss and backed away.

"See you later?" she said, while walking backwards toward her door. I nodded "See you later Ceci" I said and I went back inside. I bit my lip and smiled to myself. Looks like California, wasn't so bad after all. I quickly ran up the stairs to the computer room. I printed the pictures of Ceci and pinned them on my board, just like the first one.

I looked at it and was satisfied. She looked beautiful on my wall. She looked beautiful anywhere. And I was glad she was mine.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I took out my blue paper and crossed out "Kiss a boy" I laughed to myself. Way to go Ceci, you did it. Looks like this summer is going good. I walked up to my room and jumped on my bed. I took out my diary from under my pillow and started to write.

Oh my god! I kissed a boy. I didn't know how to do it at first, but it's easy. I did it like a pro. Ha, anyways. I had a really good time with Justin today. You should've seen the look on his face when I told him he sang good. Oh he sings like an angel! Oh diary, how'd I get so lucky? Maybe Justin will be mine for the time being. I don't want to tell him my secret yet. He might walk away, and I don't want that. Well, I'll update you if anything exciting happens. I'm gonna go daydream about him from my window pane now.

I put my diary back and sat by my window. I stared out and saw him, looking at me. I smiled and waved. He did the same. I bit my lip and just looked down at my garden. I saw the bunny again. I closed my eyes, and made a wish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cecilia-**

The next morning, I woke up and stumbled into the bathroom to wash my face. I looked at myslef in the mirror and really looked at my tired eyes. I had a small ovalish face, with 2 freckles on each cheek. These were my checkpoints, well to me. I was on the 2nd one. 2 more to go. I won't tell you why they're checkpoints, they just are. I barely remembered that I was going to run with Justin this morning. I really hope he didn't forget. I put on some sweats and a sweatshirt. It was my favorite one, Orginal [K] sweatshirt. I don't know why.

I put on my converse, not a good idea for running, and ran out the door. I saw him standing there with his ipod, waiting for me. I smiled and walked up to him. I took out his earbuds.

"Hey Bieber" I chimed.

He smiled "Hey Ceci" and he leaned in to kiss me. I've never had a goodmorning kiss before, but it was amazing! His lips locked on mine and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck. He pulled away and flipped his hair.

"Shall we go shawty" he winked. I giggled and I took his hand. We ran down the sidewalk, side by side, and we thought deeply. I thought about what life is, how it could be, and how it would end. He probably thought of...well, i don't know what he thought of exactly. Justin always seemed troubled, like someone died. I giggled at that last thought to myself.

Dead. That word is so irrelevent to me. Everyone dies, why don't they accept it?

* * *

**Justin-**

I ran at a slow pace, for Ceci since she looked like she was going to pass out. Her face was really pale and she took hard breaths. I stopped her and she gave me a look.

"Why are we stopping?" she breathed deeply.

I shook my head "You're not used to running Ceci. You can barely breathe"

She shook her head in denial "No, I-" she put her hands on her knees "I'm fine" she finally snapped out. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"You're out of breath, and you can't run. Do you just wanna walk?" I asked. It couldn't hurt to walk today. I could make it up tomorrow by running at 5AM. She was about to object, but she just gave up and took my hand. We started walking, in silence.

What I think about on my runs, is my best friend, Ryan Butler. He was like a brother to me. Well, not even a brother. He was closer then that. No homo. Anyways, we went everywhere together. Parties, classes, houses. We lived in the same neighborhood in Atlanta, and we just went to each other's houses whenever we wanted. One time, he came over at 1AM and we stayed up, prank calling random people. He was like my partner in crime. Literally.

One night, we went out to go to the liquor. We wanted some Red Bull drinks really bad. We loved those. So we snuck out, and ran to the liquor. It was real dark, and the dangerous people were roaming around. But we didn't care. You might think "You guys are crazy!" no, we were just thirsty. After we bought them, we walked out of the store with 10 bottles of Red Bull. We wanted to get crazy.

We laughed and drank our Red Bull like two bestfriends would. Suddenly a guy came out with a black mask and a gun. He took Ryan's collar and he made us drop the Red Bull in the middle of the street. I put up my hands and tried to calm the guy down.

"Please" I was close to tears "Please don't hurt him"

The guy dented the gun into my forehead and I just gave up trying. I closed my eyes shut and I heard a gunshot fire. Tears flowed down my face and I snapped my eyes open. The masked man's eyes went black, and he fell on the floor. Ryan was holding a gun in his hand, with smoke still coming out of it. His face was pale and he didn't move.

Ryan shot someone. I tried to speak, but at that second, another gunshot was fired. This time, it was Ryan who hit the floor. A man in the corner was pointing the gun at me and I ducked. He fired and that's when the police started to arrive. The man ran, and two people were leaving blood rivers in the middle of the street. I sank to my knees and bawled, screamed, choked, next to my best friend.

I held his bloody hand in mine, not caring if my hand was red. I buried my face onto his dead face, and I cried by his side. I went to his funeral, and made a huge ass speech for him. No one loved him like I did. The day after that, I went to a tattoo place and got R.B. inked onto my right wrist. I would never forget him.

Ceci and I stayed quiet until we got to the park. I sat on the entrance to the slide, and she sat next to me. She looked at me concerned and I just gave her a fake smile. I always replayed the scene in my head when I went jogging. If I could relive that moment, I would take my life for him, anyday.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I stroked Justin's hair with my fingers. I could feel that he was hurt. I wonder why though. I frowned and just sat there, staring at him. If I ever told him my story, he'd be even more hurt. And I don't want that. So I'll just cherish the moments we have, right now.

I buried my head into his neck and he held my head with his arm. We sat in silence. He suddenly took out a camera from his sweatshirt pocket and he angled it so we were both in the picture. I smiled and so did he. He clicked the button of the camera. He turned it so we could see the picture. We were a cute little bunch. I laughed at it.

"You got skills my man" I grinned.

He grinned back "Thanks" and he put the camera back in his pocket. We got up and walked back to our houses.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your run" I said, sadly. He shook his head and kissed my hair "No, you made it better" he smiled and kissed me on the lips. We parted to go take showers and eat. Yeah, I did ruin it. Ugh, sometimes, I hate what my body is doing to me. I never complain about it, but sometimes, I just want to yell.

I took a shower and changed into clean clothes. I sat by the window and wrote in my diary.

Day 411

I ran with Justin this fine morning. Well, halfway. He stopped me because of my breathing. God, i hate it. Why won't it go away? Anwyays, we went to the park and he took a picture of both of us. It was quite cute actually. He's a good photographer. What isn't he good at? Singing, jogging, photography, smiling, flipping his shiny hair! What am I good at? Making people laugh...for a minute. Wow, i'm such a dissapointment to life. Mm, but that's not going to stop me from living. I will walk each step til'it's the end. Then, I start flying. Is flying hard? I wonder if it is. I'm going to have to try it before the time comes.

I look up and see Justin out with his camera, pointing at my window. I stare at him, is he taking a picture of me? No, I look a little, uhh, uneven right now! My hair is wet and my skin is blehh! I smile anyway, and he clicks his button. I laugh and wave for him to stop. He smiles and puts the camera away.

"Wanna hang out later? Get some ice cream or something?" he belches out to me from his window. He's too cute. I laugh and nod.

"That'd be nice!" I yell back. I get up and put the diary in my desk.

I run downstairs to see dad rushing out the door. I tap him on the shoulder quickly "Hey! Where are you goin dad?"

He turned and just stared "Uhh. Errand. Your mom wants more blueberry waffles" he smiled, nervously. Hmm, we had plenty in the fridge, but whatever. I nodded.

"Can I go?" I asked with eager eyes.

He snapped "No!...I-I mean no sweetie. Sorry, then I have to go get an oil change. You don't wanna wait, I know you hate that" he started walking towards the front gate. I sighed "Well alright then. Bye daddy!" I waved. He shortly waved, and ran to his car. He drove off like there was a fire. That was odd, he never acted all nervous over...blueberry waffles?

I went back inside and took out Captian Crunch, another favorite of mine. I poured some in a bowl, and some milk. I chomped it, pretending I was a dinosaur. I wonder if the dinosaurs miss living. I mean, this was their land first. They roamed without having to worry about their mate, or if they had enough food. Life was just life, and they lived it like it was gonna last forever.

Too bad they exploded. I slurped the milk down my throat and cleaned my bowl. My mom came down in a robe, with a frown. I turned and frowned also.

"What's wrong mom?"

She sighed softly "Oh nothing I just...something's wrong with your father"

I sat down on the counter chair "What? Why?" Is he alright, is that why he was acting weird when he left to get more blueberry waffles?" I asked, worried.

She looked at me "What? Blueberry waffles? We have plenty"

I shook my head "Well, he said you wanted more..."

She shook her head with an confused expression "I never asked him for anything. He got up, took a quick shower. Sprayed on his cologne and..." she started to form tears "Oh no" and she quickly went up the stairs.

I was so confused right now. What was dad doing and why was mom crying? Can someone please explain to me? I ran up the stairs and went into mom's room. I heard her on the phone, about to sob.

"Y-yes, uhm. Silvia Gomez?" she asked.

Who was she? And why was mom concerned about her?

Mom kept nodding and finally she responded "Okay, thank you" and she hung up the phone.

Something was going on. And I was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Justin-**

After I took a shower, I went downstairs to watch some t.v. My dad already put up our brand new plasma. It looked pretty good on our living room wall. I flipped through the channels, biting my nails and thinking of Ceci. Even if my best friend was gone, Ceci made me feel like a new person. She gave me butterflies whenever I thought about her, her smile is gorgeous, I can't get over her red hair that looks like a beautiful flame, and just everything about her is perfect to me.

There was a story on the news about a person being killed by a man. Apparently, he's killed 30 people, including babies, throughout the month. I clenched my fists and just stared at the t.v. How can someone do that to another human being? It made me so mad. I hope that fucker dies in a jail cell when he's caught. The masked man too.

When Ryan died, I searched up that masked man for weeks, trying to find him. I didn't want him to strike again. I never found him. Maybe, I never would. But I wasn't giving up just cause I live in a whole different state.

I turned off the t.v., trying not to cry or think about Ryan. I went outside and just sat down in one of the chairs in the yard. I took off my sweatshirt and threw it over the chair. I put my head in my hands and just breathed deeply, in out in out.

Suddenly, Ceci came out running and saw me. I perked my head up and stood up. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand. I was confused, but I ran with her. We ran for about 5 minutes up the block, until she stopped to catch her breath.

I bent down when she has her hands on her knees.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" I asked her, breathlessly.

She just breathed hard and motioned her finger at me, saying to wait a minute. I nodded and just stood up right.

She finally stood up "I don't know" she said and continued walking up the block. That's when I grabbed her arm and I turned her around.

"What do you mean I don't know?" I asked, a little angry.

Her eyebrows came together and she pushed my hand off her "I don't know, got a problem? Go bitch about it somewhere else" and she walked towards the intersection at the end of the street.

I sighed and ran after her "I'm sorry Ceci" I bit my lip.

She didn't say anything, she just continued to walk with an angry stomp in each step. We got to the crosswalk and she didn't stop. The light was still red. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck are you doing Cecilia, you're supposed to-" that moment, a car was speeding down the street. He didn't see us until he was up close. He jammed on the breaks, but it was too late. I grabbed Cecilia's body and turned mine. The car hit me in the back and we both collapsed. I fainted, still on Cecilia's body in the middle of the street, under the car that hit us.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I was in the room, once again. Ugh, great. I didn't want Justin to see me like this. Why'd I have to be examined? I didn't get hurt, Justin did! Me and my stupid fucking brain. Why can't I think about others? Oh right, cause i'm WAY too occupied with my own life. Sigh. Alright, the doctor is here. He should tell me where Justin is, so I can just see his angel-like face.

"You feeling ok Ceci?" the doctor asked, like every other time i'm here.

I nodded "Yes. Like always, now can I go?" I started to sit up. The doctore pushed me back down with his palm "No, stay in bed. We have to run tests"

What? No, I need to see Justin "Uhh no. I have to go see if my boyfriend is okay" I uncovered the blanket and put my feet on the ground.

Suddenly, my parents came in.

"No no honey, stay down. Are you alright? Any bleeding. Oh honey, i'm sorry we didn't get here sooner" my dad rambled, worried.

I looked at my dad then my mom. She had tears running down her face "What's going on?" I asked, nervously.

"Honey...you just got hit with a car. Oh, i was afraid you were gonna lose some memory" my dad's wrinkles on his forehead started to form.

I shook my head "No! Not that. I'm fine from that stupid car. I'm talking about you and mom" I frowned up at them both.

My dad stopped "Wait what?"

My mom came in and touched my hand "Now's not the time to talk about this. Just get back in bed Ceci" she pushed me back down, but I stopped her.

"No! Shut up for a second about this damn accident! I'm not hurt, my boyfriend is! God" I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I marched out of the room and went to go find Justin. He was two rooms down from me. I saw his family crowded around his bed. I walked in and slowly walked up to his bed. He was sleeping soundly, oh pooy baby. I looked up at the parents who were filled with emotion.

I touched Pattie's arm "I'm sorry" I frowned.

She turned to me "Oh don't blame yourself honey. Please. Justin did the right thing" she bit her lip, trying not to cry. I sighed and touched Justin's hand. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

"Ceci? A-are you alright" he stuttered.

I nodded and half smiled "How you feeling?"

He took my hand and squeezed it. He smiled "Better now that I know you're safe"

Tears weltered on the edge of my eyelids "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" he interrupted.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm..." he sighed "I'm just glad you're alive, okay?"

I nodded slowly and kissed him on the cheek "I'm glad you're alive too"

The doctor came in and my parents followed. They grabbed my hand and tried to force me out. I yelled and screamed "No! I want to stay here! Let me go!"

Suddenly, Justin sat up "What's wrong?"

* * *

**Justin-**

The doctor and Ceci's parents really wanted to take her back to her room. But she didn't want to. I stood up, trying to walk, but I collapsed. My mom gasped and picked me up, putting me back in bed. I extended my hand "Wait! Why are you taking her?" I yelled out.

At that moment Ceci yelled out "I am fine! My cancer is fucking fine now leave me alone!"

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at her, including me. Cecilia has cancer? Oh my god, she could've died. That's the reason for her blue list, her trouble breathing, her conclusions of life. My eyes looked deeply into hers and I shook my head slowly "You have...cancer?" I asked, stupidly.

Her parents let go of her arms and she sighed. She nodded "Yes Justin, I...I have cancer. Leukemia to be exact" she shrugged. I couldn't believe it. Does this mean she was going...to die? Tears started forming in my eyes, but she ran to me and took my hand.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me Justin. I will live, I know" she closed her eyes shut "Well, I'm not certain. But I may live for a long time. Don't you run away and don't think i'm weak all the time. Cause i'm not. Please don't think of me as a weird girl, because I know I am. But i am that because i'm trying to live my life like I don't have it. Now please don't cry and don't say you're sorry" she opened her eyes, and she now had tears flowing down "Because there is nothing to be fucking sorry about. It's natural. All me" she then collided my lips with hers. We kissed pationately in front of both our parents, and we didn't care.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

We broke away and I held his face in my hands. He just looked at me and half smiled. I half smiled back and hugged him. I layed him back down, so he could rest.

"Rest Justin. I'll check on you later" I smiled and walked to the doctor and my parents. They took my hand and I walked back to my hospital room. I laid down and closed my eyes. Justin now knows my secret. I sighed in my bed, feeling a little bit better. I just hope he doesn't leave me.

I turned my body and fell into a sleep. I wonder what's Justin's story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cecilia-**

The next few days, Justin and I stayed in the hospital. I checked on him frequently to make sure he was doing better each time. He always smiled and nodded, never saying anything. Ugh, he was feeling sorry for me now. I hated it. I kept telling him that I was fine, but I don't think it got through that skull of his.

I walked into his room while he was eating some soup from the hospital kitchen.

I cleared my throat "Hey Justin. You feeling good?" I smiled, please respond.

He looked up at half-smiled. He nodded and continued to eat his soup. I rolled my eyes and sat by him on the bed.

"What is your problem?" I gave him a look.

He looked at me, confused. He finally spoke "What are you talking about?"

I scoffed "Don't act like i'm stupid, you know exactly what i'm talking about. You're afraid to talk to me cause I have cancer" I hissed when I said cancer.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head "I am not afraid of you" he bit his lip "I'm afraid for you"

I stood up angrily "I told you, don't be afraid for me! My life is fine! Everything is fine okay?" I wanted to yell, so loudly.

Now he was the one who was angry "Fine? Everything is fine? Stop denying Cecilia. I know you're being optimistic and not letting it get to you. But you can lose your life!" he had tears forming "And I can NOT lose another one in my life. Not now, not ever!" he was hyperventalating.

I stood there, not saying anything. I walked up to him and sat again. I held his hand tightly "What do you mean...another?"

He was now crying, but I didn't judge him. Something was up.

He cleared his throat and fiddled with his fingers, trying to avoid the subject. He sighed "My best friend Ryan..." he closed his eyes tight "He...he got shot...right in front of me" he opened his eyes and the tears kept flowing. He stared down at his hands, remembering the details of that night "His blood in my hands" his lip quivered. He looked at me with blood shot eyes "And if yours is too" he took my face in his hands "I will not live either"

Now tears were flowing from my eyes and I nodded. I kissed him softly and just stroked his face. I shook my head "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry" I kept repeating and he shut me up by locking his lips with mine. We held each other in the bed until I had to leave for some other tests. Damn, I hate this. Why doesn't the cancer just kill itself. Then my life wouldn't be this way, and I wouldn't have to worry about dying every 5 seconds.

* * *

**Justin-**

After that day, we were finally out of the hospital. I had to use crutches because my spine cracked a little. That's the last time I think twice about using the light for the crosswalk. Cecilia helped me out the whole time through, from the hospital to my room. She's never really been in my house, let alone my room before. She roamed around with her green eyes, observing how I lived.

She nodded her head until she saw the bulletin board of herself. She gasped softly and walked over to my desk. She stared at the pictures of herself. She turned to me, and I was smiling up at her.

"You like em?" I asked.

She nods and turns around again. She places her fingertips on the photographs, still in awe.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so...pretty" she giggled and she turned "Or you're just the best photographer" she winked.

I shook my head laughing "Nah, you're beautiful baby" I smiled with my teeth.

She walked over to me and stroked her hands through my hair. She leaned in and kissed my lips with force. I held her face with one of my hands, and squeezed her waist with the other. My fingers slowly crept up her top, and she didn't pull away. Her hands were on my chest and she gave me hot kisses. I broke away and just planted kisses all over her sweet light neck.

She sighed in pleasure and we both stopped. She got off me and pulled down her shirt that was half-up. She pushed some hair to the back of her ear.

"Uhm...well I...I better" and she just quickly stepped out the door. I should've never done that. I yelled after "Cecilia wait!" but I guess she was gone.

She came back running and kissed me on the lips one more time "I'll be back later Bieber" she smiled and left. I sighed in relief and just layed down. I looked up at the ceiling, and just smiled happily to myself.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

Holy, shit. We almost like...made love or something! Okay, not that far. But we were slowly getting there. Why did I want more? His kisses were so sweet on my neck, and I just wanted to rip his clothes off. Breathe Ceci, breathe. It was just one of those hot moments. Oh who am I kidding! That was so amazing and dangerous and just ahh! Who knew I would be into this. I always told myself I would never do that, since I'd be dead anyway.

But now I just want it like any other. Maybe Justin wanted it too. I mean, his hands were all over me, that doesn't mean he doesn't want it. I skipped back to my house and saw my mom on the phone. Oh my parents. Well, turns out, my dad was getting another job in another town. That's why he got dressed up and was in a hurry. My mom didn't like it cause she said she didn't wanna move.

No way was I moving either! But he said we weren't. He just had to sleep at a hotel most of the time, cause this summer job wasn't near our city.

My mom smiled at me and put her hand over the reciever "Is Justin in his bed safe and sound?" she whispered.

I nodded and smiled "All clear" I giggled and ran up to my room. I grabbed my diary and opened the window. I stared out at Justin window, but he wasn't there. Poor boy, can't get up to see the clear sky. I sighed and started writing.

Day 417

Oh my God! Hot moments are so...hot! Diary you do NOT know the feeling when hands are softly touching your skin and you feel like flying. Oh, it was just amazing. I couldn't wait til he was all better. Maybe we'll get further. I know it's asking too much for a 16 year old, but hey. Every 16 year old wants one thing. Sex. I'm not asking for it like right this second, but I hope to do it before I pass. I wonder how it feels. Probably hotter then that spicy makeout. Chills! I'm getting chills just thinking about it. Sigh. I am one happy Cecilia, yes indeed.

I threw the diary on my bed and just stared out the window. I smiled at the rabbit who popped out from the bushes. Such a nice rabbit. His appearance, not him stealing out garden food. I got up and took out my camera. Maybe I should do that collage like Justin's doing. It'd be fun, I think. Cept that I can't do shit when it comes to phorotgraphy. Maybe i'll just stick to being optimistic.

I sat by the window, just thinking about everything that happened. From the hot moment, to the day Justin and I met. I liked his hair then. I giggled to myself. Oh, this summer was so good. I didn't want it to end. Summer, or life.

* * *

**Justin-**

I got up slowly, still in pain, and I walked over to the window. I saw Ceci already sitting by the window. She looekd beautiful, like always. The breeze slipped through her red hair. I got my camera and tried not to fall off my crutches. I focused the camera and snapped a shot of her looking out to the summer breeze.

My mom walked into the room "What are you doing up mister?" she put her hands on her hips "You're supposed to be resting. It'll make you heal faster" she patted the bedsheets. I sighed "Sorry. I just wanted to add to my collection" I said, pointing to my Ceci collage. She walked over to my pictures and gasped in awe "Oh Justin, that's so cute. She's a beauty, isn't she" she smiled.

I walked over to my bed and slowly sat down. I nodded "More beautiful then the roses" I smiled.

My mom walked over to me and stroked my cheek "I'm glad you met her. You're so much happier with her Justin" she kissed my forehead and walked out of the door. I smiled to myself "Yeah, I know" and I layed down. I closed my eyes and descended into a sweet dream with Cecilia.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I woke up the next morning, smiling and all. I got out of bed and just readied myself. I trotted down the stairs and sat in the dining room. My mom was making eggs "How'd you sleep baby girl?" she asked.

I yawned "Pretty good. Where's Abby?" I rubbed my eyes. My mom responded "Out with dad. They're getting more milk"

I nodded and just picked up a magazine from the middle of the table. People, hmm, whatever. I flipped through the pages, but nothing seemed to interest me. The only thing on my mind was Justin, Justin, Justin.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I looked at the door and stood up. I lazily walked over to it and opened it. My jaw dropped. Brian?

He smiled with white teeth "Hey gorgeous, I'm back"


	10. Chapter 10

**Cecilia-**

I stood there in my doorway with Brian Von'Dan smiling at me with his stupid, cute smile he always did to make my knees weak. Yes, Brian was my ex boyfriend from what, 2 years ago? Well, it was before I had cancer. Brian was a little pretty boy. Hair the right length, the right height, cute face, amazing smile, seductive voice, and just the perfect boy you could see. Why did I break up with him? He was in love with himself.

Everytime we went somewhere, his handy dandy mirror would follow. I almost broke that mirror, he almost cried. So I ditched him. He said he didn't need me, I said I couldn't give two fucks about him. I didn't see him after he moved to Montana. His father has a big company there. I don't know what for, and I didn't care.

I stared at Brian, giving him no sign of enjoyment that he showed up at my doorstep.

"Who's at the door honey?" my mom walked up behind me. She gasped "Brian Von'Dan? Oh! You're back!" she squealed and hugged him tightly. Ugh, who would WANT to see him? They both laughed and let go. Brian gave his best smile "It's nice to see you Mrs. Johnson. I'm just visiting for a couple weeks. My father is taking a vacation from all his business"

I rolled my eyes. Bullshit. He just cried to his mom to come back here on his private jet. What a joke.

But my mom just smiled real big "Oh good for you guys. Well, I bet you want to catch up with Cecilia, so I'll leave you two alone" and she leaves back to the kitchen. I sigh and close the front door behind me. I stand in front of brian in my front yard, with crossed arms.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He smirked "I came to see you baby girl. What's wrong with that?" he said, while getting closer to my face. I stepped back two steps.

"Don't you dare try to swoon me. I have a boyfriend" I kinda yelled out the word "boyfriend".

His expression changed "Boyfriend? Since when?" he crossed his arms as well "Do I get to meet him" he gave me a devlish smile. That was code for "Let me beat him up for you, then I'll win you over". I scoffed "Since when do you care? And you can't he's..." I bit my lip.

Brian took a step "He's what? Gay? Oh, sorry to hear that honey" he smirked once again.

I gave him a look "No you dumbfuck, he...he broke his spine so he can't come out" I tried not to seem like I was lying. I mean, who would believe me when I said that? But Brian pretended to frown "Oh boo hoo, so sad. You have to come up with better lies then that babe" and he forcefully took my waist with his hands. He started kissing my neck and I tried to wiggle out.

"Stop you faggot! Get off me!" I yelled and hit him. But he didn't let me out of his grasp. Instead, he put his hand down my shorts and I couldn't break free.

"What the hell!" I screamed as loud as I could, but he covered my mouth.

"No one can hear you baby, sorry" and he started to feel around me in my shorts. I tried to kick him in the nads, but he was too strong. Shit, he's got quite the hold.

Suddenly, I saw Justin's knuckles slam into the side of Brian's head. Brian tumbled on the floor and I ran behind Justin. He hugged me tight, and I hugged back, but I didn't want to hurt him. I cried into his sweatshit. I looked at his hand to see he had brass knuckle rings on his fingers. His knuckles were now bleeding, but he didn't care.

Justin walked over, still holding me, and he spit on Brian's face.

"You try to rape my girlfriend again, and I'll make your death seem like a fucking accident, pretty boy" and he turned to go back to his house. Brian layed unconscious in my front yard. I wanted to move his body, but I didn't want to leave Justin's arms. We went into the house carefully and I put a bag of ice on Justin's knuckles. I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He looked into my eyes and touched my face "...Are YOU okay, Cecilia?" he asked back.

I started to form tears, but I didn't let them fall. I shook my head, but I kissed him. I touched his face with my fingers "Thank you. Again"

He flipped his hair "Again?"

I nodded "You saved my life from a car, now this? Justin, I...I can't thank you enough" I smiled through my pain.

He smiled and took my hand "Anything for you Cecilia Johnson"

I giggled and kissed him one more time, just because I felt like I was his princess, and he'd forever be my knight.

* * *

**Justin-**

Cecilia said she would make an excuse for Brian's unconscious body in the yard. I would've said he was too gay to function anymore, so he fainted. But Ceci didn't like that idea. She laughed though. Ceci went back to her house to get Brian out of her yard, and I went over to the couch to lay down. I didn't feel like going back upstairs.

I turned on the t.v. and watched the news. Yeah, I like to watch the news sometimes, so what? They were still investigating that psycho murderer roaming around. They said he might strike in California next. I bit my lip and listened. He ran away from Mexico, killing a whole family. Damn, I really wanted to put his ass in jail. I hate people like this. I turned off the t.v.

I put my hands over my face and just breathed deeply. I heard yelling outside my window. I sat up as quickly as I could and try to walk over to the window. I say Ceci with her face in her hands, and a man. That wasn't her dad, I know that. It has to be Brian's dad.

I walked over to the front door and opened it. I walked out with my crutches, slowly, and eavesdropped on the conversation. Ceci was crying.

"He-he...I was just...Oh I don't know!" she sobbed.

I peeked through the leaves and saw Brian's dad pick up Brian's body. He was bleeding on the side of his head. Wow, I was good, but I didn't know that good.

"I'll take care of him, thanks for calling me over as soon as you could Ceci" and he ran to the house across the street with Brian in his arms. I slowly walked over to the gate and stared at Ceci "You alright babe?"

Her eyes peeked through her fingers and she walked over to me. She smiled "Pretended to sob. Told him some guys threw some rocks. Ehh, he believed it I guess" she shrugged and put her fingers through my hair. I smiled "Good enough' I flipped my hair.

She laughed "Hey, want to go with me and my dad tomorrow to Hollywood? I bet you'll like it" she bit her lip.

I bit my lip too and thought. I could use a break from...well sleeping. I nodded "Yeah, alright. Sounds fun" I smiled and kissed her. She went back inside and I went to go ask my mom.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I walked up to my mom who looked concerned. Ugh, why feel sympathy for Brian? It's not worth it.

"Hey mom, I invited Justin to go to Hollywood with us" I smiled.

She looked at me and nodded "Uhm..okay. Oh, I hope Brian's okay"

I rolled my eyes "He's fine" and I walked to the straicase.

"Oh, tell your father he'll be late for work. It's 10:30" she spoke loudly to me.

I sighed and walked to my parent's room. I didn't see my dad anywhere, maybe he was in the bathroom. Probably in the bathroom. I put my head to the door of the bathroom, and I heard him talking. Was he talking on the phone? I put my head closer to hear clearly.

"Yeah...okay...yeah, sounds great. Alright Sylvia. Yes. Thank you" he chuckled "Yeah, okay i'll see you later? Great. Can't wait. Bye" and my dad swung open the door. I dropped to his feet like a bomb.

"Oh...sorry dad" I stood up. I looked at him, he looked nervous.

"What did you hear?" he asked, quickly.

I looked at him, confused "Uhm...nothing? Why?"

He sighed "Oh good" he walked over to his drawer and picked out a tie. I walked over to him "Mom said you're gonna be late for work"

He nodded "Uhh alright, thank you" and he sprayed some cologne. He kissed my forehead and walked quickly out the door.

Something wasn't right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Justin-**

The next day, I crutched over to Cecilia's house to go to Hollywood with her and her dad. She wasn't very excited, I wonder why.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head "Nothing I...I don't think we're going to Hollywood today" she frowned.

I frowned "Oh...well that's alright. We can hang out at the park or something" I smiled.

She didn't say anything, she just sighed and took my hand. I lifted her chin "Something's wrong" I looked into her eyes.

She stared into mine "Nothing. Let's just forget it" and she pushed my hand away. I took her arm and made her talk. I sat her down in a chair in her yard and sat on her. She laughed softly "What are you doing?"

I smirked "Making you talk"

She looked up at me and just gave in "It's...it's my dad. I think something's going on with him and this secretary, Sylvia"

My eyes went a little big. Her dad's cheating? That can't be good. I hate feeling cheated, it wasn't a very nice feeling. I stroked her cheek "I'm sorry babe" I kissed her forehead.

She shook her head "It's fine. It's probably nothing" she swallowed. I nodded and just left it at that. We didn't do much that day, just sat and talked. It wasn't productive, but at least I spent the day with her.

A few weeks went by and I could finally walk without crutches. My spine was still a little unstable, but I could walk. I hung out with Ceci every single day. Yeah, you might think I might get sick of her, but that's kind of impossible. I always add a new picture of her to my collage each day. It seems like she's getting more beautiful each time.

Nothing happened with her dad yet, but we were keeping a close eye on him. Ceci was so worried about him these days.

We were up in my room, playing with my keyboard. I made a few songs in the past, but that was when I wasn't DJing, or hanging out with Veronica. They aren't vevry good in my opinion, but Ceci loved them.

She was playing different notes on the keyboards, softly touching the keys. I smiled at her fingers swiftly going from each key.

"Hmm. I think I have a career in the future" she giggles. I chuckled "You're a natural, babe" I kissed her cheek.

She tilted her neck and I placed my lips on the spot where she likes it. She continued to play, but sighed in pleasure at the same time. I laughed at that. We haven't gone far, because of my spine. But I was feeling better now. I wanted her, so bad, but I don't know if she feels the same way. I want the moment to be special, I don't want to rush anything.

I hugged her waist. She scooted her body closer and we were intact. She played until my mom came in. I scooted a little away from Ceci, so she didn't think anything of it.

"Justin, time for dinner. Ceci? Wanna join us?" she smiled.

Ceci looked at me and I nodded. She turned and smiled "Of course" and we jumped off the bed. We went downstairs and sat at the dining table. Ceci's ate dinner with us before. The first time was a little uncomfortable for me, cause i was so nervous, but now I was used to it. We sat, holding hands under the table, and eating my mom's famous lasagna. Man this stuff was good.

It was Ceci's favorite too. I stared at her eating, like I always do, and she stared back. She had cheese stuffed in her mouth. She gave me a look, and I laughed softly.

After we were finished, we went up to my room again. I layed down next to her, while she played the keyboard. She was obssessed. I just traced circles on her back with my finger.

"Ceci"

She stopped playing "Hmm?"

I bit my lip "Are you afraid...to..." I gulped "Die" I didn't want to sound mean, I was just being curious.

She turned and looked at me. She smiled and shook her head "I think it's going to be the most exciting thing in my life. You know that feeling, like you're going up a roller coaster, and your adrenaline is flowing through your blue veins, that's how I think it's gonna feel"

I nodded and pulled her body on top of me. She giggled "Are you afraid to die?" she asked.

I shook my head "I'm just afraid I won't see you in the afterlife" I looked into her eyes.

She leaned down to my face and kissed me "I will stay with you, for eternity" she whispered across my lips, and she crushed her lips down on mine. I held her waist and she trickled her fingertips up my shirt. She felt my abs slowly, and I sighed. I started lifting off her shirt, and she helped me. She threw it across the room and she started unbuckling my jeans.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

This was it, I was going to have sex with him. I didn't know how or what to feel, but I was ready. It looked like he felt the same way as me. Our kisses were hot and are fingertips were sparkling with lust. He sat up and I took off his shirt quickly. He pulled down his pants, as did I. He felt my skin with his fingers and I got shivers down my spine. I bit my lip and he laced his hands around my body.

His hands got to my bra, and he unclipped it. I stared at him and smiled. I nodded and he took it off. He stared at my chest in awe and I didn't know what to do. So I took his hand and made him feel me up. He started massaging my breast and I moaned a little. Whoa, I didn't know I could do that.

I kissed him and took off his boxers, slowly. He took off my underwear and he flipped me over, so he was on top of me. He looked into my eyes and breathed a little hard "You sure you want to do this?" he asked, worried.

I bit my lip and nodded "I'm certain. Justin I...I love you" there, I said it. I didn't even tell him I liked him when we kissed the first time. This was all going so fast for me. He smiled in relief "I love you too Cecilia" and he kissed me hard. He slowly positioned himself and he entered inside me.

I gasped loudly, holy fuck. My walls tightened around him, I was so nervous. He looked at me with wide eyes "Do you want me to stop. I'm sorry" he frowned.

I shook my head quickly "No no, just...first time here" I chuckled once, nervously and just took a deep breath. He nodded and continued going in me. Once he was far enough, he slowly started pulling out, then in, then out. He was in a certain rythym now, and I knew he was feeling a little more comfortable. I rocked my body with his and we were now breathing hard.

He kissed me pationately, and I moaned in pleasure. Now it was starting to feel good. He was going faster and faster every second and I just layed there, moaning for more. I whispered his name while he panted. I think my pleasure point came after, because I yelled so loud when my peak was hit. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was like a huge volcano exploded inside me, and I just wanted more.

But he was tired and so was I. We layed there in our nakedness, not saying anything.

He turned to me finally and kissed my forehead "Was that okay for you?" he chuckled, while trying to breathe normal again. I nodded and buried my face into his scented neck "Better then anything" and I closed my eyes. I suddenly opened my eyes, and sat up. I turned to him with wide eyes.

"We didn't use a condom"

He sat up and gasped "Shit..."

Oh, were we in trouble now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cecilia-**

Oh god, what if I was pregnant? I couldn't have a baby, then it would inherit the weak white cells, and it won't be able to live long. I did not want that. I looked at Justin with eyes of panic, and he stroked my face.

"Don't worry" he whispered, and I breathed a little better. He had that effect on me. I nodded and layed back down. He pulled the covers over our bodies and we drifted into our seperate dreams. Him into a sweet bliss, and mine into a nightmare.

* * *

**Justin-**

My eyes opened the next morning, to see Ceci gone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around, but she wasn't in the room. I guess she went home to take a shower. I put on my boxers that I grabbed from under the covers, and I stretched up out of the bed. Suddenly Ceci jumped on the bed "Hi!" she smiled.

I jumped "Oh, hey" I laughed a little "Good morning gorgeous" I kissed her softly.

"Morning sleepy head" she messed up my hair with her hand and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat next to her. I scratched my head with my fingers. She cleared her throat "So what are we doing today? Flying out of a plane? Taking pictures? Investigating cheating husbands?" she looked at me with big eyes.

What was with her? Just last night she was freaking out about not using condoms, now she wants to jump off planes? I sighed "Cecilia, don't act like this isn't a big deal. It is. I can't be a father at 16" I gave her a stern look. She returned the expression and crossed her arms "If i'm pregnant, I'M the one who has to do the labor. You think I'M ready for it?" she shook her head "Besides, maybe i'll die before 9 months" she shrugged.

I hit the bed with my fist "Shut up about dying! You're not going to die!" I turned to her in anger and I saw her lip quiver.

She looked down at her hands and just got up.

"Wait, Ceci..no please, I-" but she walked out the door of my room. I hit the bed again and ran after her. She was already out my front door and walking down the sidewalk. I ran as fast as I could, trying to ignore the small pain in my back, and I grabbed her furiously. She hit me and tried to pull away, but she gave up and crashed her head onto my chest.

I held her head with my hand, and her waist with the other. I kissed the top of her red head and whispered "I love you Cecilia, and I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me"

She looked up and sniffled "I'm sorry"

I grabbed her chin and kissed her softly "What are you sorry about?" I gave her a smile.

She giggled and hugged me tight, wrapping her arms around me. We held each other for a minute, then let go. We walked to the park and just sat on the swings.

"What if I am pregnant, but I don't live to see him...or her...grow up?" she asked me.

I sighed and looked at her "I'd tell him...or her, everyday, that their mother loves them"

She smiled and nodded "Good. Because if you didn't I'd haunt you" she winked.

I laughed and just swung back and forth, slowly.

She closed her eyes and breathed "In 10 days, we'll now" she said, softly.

"Why 10 days?" I asked.

She opened her eyes "Well duh, everyone knows you have to at least wait 10 days to know if you're pregnant" she smirked at me.

I mocked her "Oh right, I forgot" and I winked.

She laughed and stuck her toungue at me. She put her head up to the sky. I stared at her, how'd I get so lucky?

* * *

**Cecilia-**

After a week of anticipation, I got the pregnancy stick and checked. I didn't want this to go on without me fainting, or Justin worrying about being a father. He'd make a great father though, I mean I've seen him with his siblings, when he's nice to them at least. I sat in excitement, biting my lip and shaking my legs. I sat there for a good five minutes before the answer popped up in front of me.

I ran out of the bathroom and went up to Justin. He had a look in his eye, he was scared shitless. I wasn't.

"I'm not preggers! You're lucky baby boy" I winked and jumped into his arms. He spun me around for the longest time. He put me down and smiled big "Thank god, I almost fainted before you bought the test"

I stroked his face "But wouldn't it be cool, if we had a baby, then you wouldn't have to miss me" I smiled.

He gave me a confused look "Why?"

I bit my lip "Cause, that baby would be a miniature me, and they'd love you just as much as I did"

He sighed "But it wouldn't matter, I want you" he kissed my neck.

I nodded "I know Justin, I know" and I buried my face into his neck.

1 month later

Summer was great. I had the sunshine beam down on me almost everday, no annoying remarks from Abby for a while, and a hot boyfriend, that I loved very much. Justin auditioned in Hollywood for the first time in the middle of the month, and people like him. He sings on the sidewalk of Melrose street, and I sit with him. I sing too sometimes, and dance. It's a blast.

Pretty soon, he'll be discovered, and I'll be standing by him every step of way, hopefully. He auditioned for commercials, and extras, you know little stuff like that. He got a part in one commercial, but we haven't got any other calls yet.

I was still proud of him. We walked down Hollywood Boulevard, hand in hand. Justin learned how to drive before, but he gave his parent's car a test run. We barely made it to Hollywood alive.

"So now you're used to Hollywood huh?" I giggled.

He nodded "I feel like a regular Californian now" he winked. I smiled and looked up at the flashing lights of the El Capitan Theater.

"I bet you'll shine brighter then those lights when you're famous" I said.

He looked up too and then turned to me "Nah, the only thing that can shine brighter then these lights, is you"

I looked up at him and kissed him "Thanks" and we walked across the street. It was getting dark, but we didn't want to go home yet. We talked and held hands while walking down the street. Suddenly a masked man came out of the bushes and pointed a gun at us. I stopped abruptly and so did Justin. He stood in front of me, but I whispered loudly "No Justin, stop" I bit my lip in fear.

"Move!" the guy motioned towards Justin with his gun "Or i'll put a bullet through your head" he came closer and I squeezed Justin's arm.

Justin didn't move an inch. He clenched his fist tight and pointed a finger with his other hand "You. You're from Georgia. I know, I witnessed you kill my bestfriend"

Oh my god. It was him. Justin was going to die, and I didn't know what to do but scream inside my head. Please don't hurt him, please don't.

The guy chuckled "Oh yeah. That pathetic bastard who killed my partner!" Justin walked up to him and pointed his finger "You killed my best friend you mother fucker!"

The guy pushed the gun into Justin's chest and got up in his face "Like. I. Care"

"No!" I screamed and closed my eyes tight. A gunshot was fired, and blood was splattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cecilia-**

I opened my eyes to see Justin with a gun in his hand. I exhaled a huge breath and ran up to him. I saw his expression...there was none. He stared at the masked man, swimming in his own blood. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to attract attention to the crowds behind us. I took Justin's hand and we both ran for our lives. We ran into an alley and both grasped for air.

I turned to him in shock, he still didn't say anything.

"What the fuck was that, Justin?" I asked, horrified. He looked at me with tears in his eyes "I...I don't-" and he knelt to the ground on his knees. He started to cry, the gun still in his hand. He dropped it and just bawled. I frowned and just stood there, feeling sympathetic. I bent down and touched his back with my fingers. He couldn't breathe from his sobbing, and I just held him.

I rocked him back and forth, he was so hurt.

He looked up at me and shook his head in agony "I am so sorry" he managed to say. I shushed him and just continued rocking him. We heard the cop cars swarming from a couple blocks down. I have never been more scared in my life. I picked Justin up and we both ran again, across the street. We left the gun in the alley, but we didn't care. I hope they don't find it.

We walked back to Justin's car, holding each other's hands tightly. His whole body was shaking, and I tried to calm him down by rubbing his back with my hand. I decided to drive, since he was unstable from shock. We didn't say anything the whole car ride. All I could repeat in my mind was that Justin just killed someone, a human being, and we were running away from it.

What were we going to do? He couldn't keep this from everyone forever. And if I died, he would NEVER tell anyone. I parked in Justin's driveway and helped him out of the car. I took his shoulders in my hands "Justin...you have to act like nothing's wrong...for now..." I bit my lip "We'll tell them about it later"

He shook his head in fear, but I put a finger on his lips "We don't say a word until I figure this all out okay? Please, just stay calm" and I went back to my house, quickly.

* * *

**Justin-**

I stood there in my front yard for a minute before I went inside. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I went up to my room and sat on my bed in silence. My mom opened my door and saw me staring at the floor "Honey? You alright?"

I looked up quickly "Oh uhm...yeah..I uhh-i'm fine" and I got up to change for bed. My mom frowned and nodded "Well okay, there's some left over pizza if you didn't eat anything with Ceci" she said softly and walked out of the door.

Oh I was hungry alright, to die. I felt so guilty, but at the same time, revenge was brought. When I took out that gun, I didn't want Cecilia to see. She probably thinks i'm a pathetic person who kills people to solve problems. I never meant to do that, but it was my first instinct. I did NOT want Ceci to die in front of me like Ryan did. I just wasn't going to let it happen.

I got out of my clothes, which had a little blood stained in the corner, and put boxers on. I layed under the covers and stared up at the ceiling.

I'm a murderer. And I don't deserve to live anymore.

I rolled out of bed the next morning, feeling sick to my stomach. I dropped down the stairs with guilty burning into each step. I walked over to the dining room and sat down. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Do you want your heart on a plate?" I head my mom say. I looked up at my mom in shock.

She looked at me "Uhh, hello? Do you want a poptart on your plate honey?"

I sighed in relief and nodded "Yeah...sure"

She placed a poptart on my plate and turned to get the waffles "You know they're gonna find out and take you away" I heard her blurt out. I turned and my heart almost burst out and landed on my plate. She turned to me again "Did you hear me?"

"W-what?" I said, nervously.

"I said, you're brother is playing soccer at the park today. Do you wanna come along?" she gave me a look "Are you sure you're okay Justin?"

I gulped and stood up "I gotta go tell Ceci something. Excuse me mom" and I rushed next door. I knocked on the door, Abby opened it. I rushed in "Sorry, gotta talk to Ceci" and I looked around for her. She was probably in her room. I ran up the stairs and into her room. But she wasn't there. Abby stood behind me, in the door way "She's at the hospital" she said, casually.

I turned quickly "What?" I yelled "Why?"

"She's getting tested, don't worry Justin" and she walked to her room. I ran downstairs and out the door. I went to my mom's car and drove to the hospital. I ran up to the front desk "Cecilia Johnson" I breathed.

The secretary looked up at me "Room 205" she recited and looked down at her paper again. I ran to the elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. I ran to room 205 and saw her lying in bed. I walked up to her side and she smiled up at me "Hey bieber" she sat up.

I shook my head "I can't take it...I gotta tell someone" I bit my lip.

She sighed "I know Justin...just chill" and she turned on the t.v.

The reporter was talking about the murder of the masked man "30 year old George Gonzales was killed last night by a gunman at around 8:30PM on Hollywood Blvd. Suspects are not yet found on this case, but police are investigating thoroughly. He was said to be carrying a gun in his hand the night he died, and he was wearing a black mask with holes over his head. He was shot in the head. George was a known serial killer who killed many people for a few months now. He started in Atlanta Georgia, killing a young boy named Ryan Butler. He moved to the coastline a few weeks back and tried to strike last night. More information will soon be reported when we recieve it. Amylia Clerk reporting live from Hollywood"

I now had tears in my eyes and didn't feel so guilty anymore. They said my best friend's name on the t.v. and the man who killed him was dead. I was somewhat relieved of that. But the guilt just got to me. I turned to Ceci "We have to tell the police. I need to turn myself in"

Ceci took my hand quickly and pulled me. She bit her lip "No, I...I don't..." she frowned "I don't want to lose you"

I lifted her chin "You won't baby...I love you, and I won't ever leave you" I frowned "Only if you leave me first"

She shed a tear and hugged me tight. I stroked her hair and kissed her. I didn't want to lose her, not now...not ever.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I stayed at the hospital for the next few days, my white blood cell count was growing a little higher, but I didn't worry. The doctor always took care of it. I just hope Justin doesn't worry too much.

I finally went home and visited Justin. He was sitting on his bed, thinking deeply.

"Knock knock" I smiled and sat in his lap. He kissed me and stroked my back "How are you?" he asked.

I sighed "Better" I run my hand through his hair "How are you?" I bit my lip. He looked scared "Really..."

He shook his head "I feel so guilty Cecilia. I mean, I know he's the guy who took my bestfriend and he killed so many people in the past. But I killed someone" he pointed at himself with his hand "Me, Justin, a murderer? Never!" he yelped and buried his face into my shirt. I stroked his hair "I'm sorry baby. I wish I could be in your position so you don't have to"

He looked up at me "No, you have enough on your plate"

I scoffed "Not enough" and I hopped off his lap "Wanna take a walk?"

He nodded and took my hand. We walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand, just inhaling the summer sun. We walked past the park this time and just continued to talk. There was a car parked a few feet away from us.

"Shut up" I giggled at Justin when he said something stupid about Brian "You're just jealous you can't be gay like him" I winked.

He laughed "Oh, so jealous" and he squeezed my waist. I turned and saw a couple making out in the vehicle. I tilted my head to the side, that guy looks a little like my dad. I looked closer and gasped. It WAS my dad...but that wasn't my mom with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Justin-**

I looked at Ceci stopping with her mouth open "What? What's wrong? I asked, curiously. I looked at the couple, closely. I gasped "Is that-"

Ceci bent down and grabbed a rock. She threw it as hard as she could at the windshield and it cracked the glass. Her dad and the woman looked up quickly and Ceci took my hand. We both ran. We ran passed our houses and to the end of the sidewalk. We stopped to catch our breath. I looked at Ceci in shock.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled at her. She looked at me "Distraction" she had trouble getting her breath back to normal.

I shook my head in anger "No! That's called a fine! Ceci, you could've knocked on the window not throw a fucking rock!"

She gave me a look "Who gives a shit. My dad is cheating! On my mom! I think YOU would throw a rock too"

"No I wouldn't" I blurted out, angrily.

She rolled her eyes "Oh yeah, you'd just shoot someone" and she turned around to walk back to her house. I stood there and stayed quiet. She stopped walking and turned. She walked up to me "Look i'm sorry I said that, but...I'm just angry okay?" she rubbed her eyes.

I nodded "You're right though" I mumbled. She took my chin in her hand and looked in my eyes "No. I'm not right. You are better then that" she sighed "I just...I need to tell my mom" she bit her lip.

"What? No. Not now" I said.

She looked up at me "I know...but soon" and she took my hand. We waked back to the front of our houses. We stood there in silence, not knowing what to do next. I had to turn myself in for the muderer and she had to tell her mom about her dad. But we didn't. Instead, we let it go.

4 months later

"Will you get that sweetie?" my mom yelled from upstairs. I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said with no enthusiasm.

"Justin?" a voice chimed. That sounded like Veronica's voice "V-veronica?" I stuttered.

"Oh good you're home. Look out your door window"

I turned to see Veronica running up to the front door. I opened it and she jumped into my arms, while squealing.

"Uhm..hi..veronica" I said while trying to get her off of me. She squeezed my neck, then finally jumped off me. She tried to kiss me but I just dodged my head.

"So uhh, what are you doing here...?" I bit my lip.

She giggled "Oh, to see you silly! I missed you so much" she pulled me into a hug again. I backed away.

"Oh, well thanks. You can leave now" I started pushing her out the door.

"Wait! No! I'm staying here for a few weeks" she smiled.

I stopped pushing her "What?" I asked.

She nodded "I get to spend time with you baby!"

I shook my head "We're over veronica, we've BEEN over for like 5 months now. You need to leave" I took her arm.

She pulled away "No! Don't say that!" she frowned.

My mom came down the stairs "Who's here-" and she saw Veronica "Oh...Veronica...w-what? Why are you here?" my mom asked, confused.

She gave my mom her puppy eyes "I just came to visit" she fluttered her eyelashes.

My mom smiled, falling for her charm "Oh that's so nice. Well welcome!" and she went into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and took Veronica outside "What the hell Veronica? We ARE over. I have a girlfriend"

She gave me a n angry expression "Girlfriend? What? Since when?"

"Since I broke up with you! Damn, are you stupid?" I rolled my eyes.

She scoffed "We'll see about that Bieber" she gave me a look and walked down the street to a house. Ugh, great, more drama! I still haven't turned myself in, and Ceci hasn't told anyone about her dad, not even Abby. She's been trying to avoid her dad for the past few months. Her dad didn't know it was her who saw them and that threw the rock. Thank God.

Cecilia came out and walked over to me "Hey babe" she kissed me. I stared at her and sighed "My ex girlfriend is here" I bit my lip. She didn't seem troubled about it, she just shrugged "Okay...can I meet her?" she smiled.

I turned to see Veronica come back "I guess" and I took her hand. We walked towards Veronica, who was now walking slower, she saw Cecilia.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

That was his ex? Wow, she was acutally, really pretty. I didn't want to be rude, I mean, she was his ex after all so what was there to hate? If she tried to make a move, then I'd have to do something about it.

I extended my hand "Hi, I'm Ceci-" but Veronica didn't say hello. Instead her fist was right on my nose in a second and I tumbled backwards, not knowing what just happened. That stung a little. A minute later I heard yelling. I opened my eyes and saw Veronica running towards a house. Justin was by my side and was wiping my nose with his sleeve.

"You alright babe?" he panicked and sat me up.

I felt blood trickling down my nose, I held it with my hand. I nodded "I'm fine" I mumbled and went to go wash off the mess on my face. Well, that was a first. I've never been punched in the face by anyone, let alone girls. I walked into the kitchen to find a washcloth. I placed it on my nose and turned to Justin.

"What happened?" I muffled through the cloth.

Justin looked at his hand then at me "I...I slapped her" he looked down.

I went up to him and hugged him "You gotta stop saving me Bieber. I feel so helpless without you" I closed my eyes.

He stroked my hair "You're not. You're stronger then me. You have to fight to live, and you still have a smile on your face" he bit his lip "I have to slap girls in order to feel better" he scoffed to himself "I'm such a dick"

I looked at him "No" I stroked his face "You're my dick" I winked. He laughed and hugged me tightly. I held my nose and him. Justin is my saviour. And if I go, who would be his?

The next morning, I walked outside to see Veronica stomping over to Justin's house. I yelled after her "Hey! Veronica!" I bit my lip. I hope she doesn't punch me again.

She saw me and rolled her eyes. She walked towards me "What do you want skank?" she hissed.

I gave her a look "First off, you don't know me, so don't be calling me names, and second, why did you punch me?"

She scoffed "You stole my boyfriend! How dare you come in and take his love away from me!" she looked like she was gonna cry. I sighed "I didn't steal him away, he just chose not to be with you anymore. Maybe this is why. You're kinda whiny, and controlling and-" she interrupted me.

"Don't judge before you get to know, bitch" she gave me an angry smirk.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, just know that Justin isn't yours anymore. He loves me now" I crossed my arms.

"We'll see honey. I'll win him over, just watch" she put on an evil grin and walked away. I shook my head "Oh boy" and I walked over to Justin's house. He was in the backyard, doing some type of karate. I stopped him when he saw me walking up.

"Hey girl" he smiled and hugged me.

I smiled, then frowned.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, worried.

I shook my head "Nothing I just...Veronica threatened me. Well, sort of. I didn't think nothing of it, but..." I bit my lip.

Justin took my head in his hands and kissed me hard. He looked deep into my eyes "No one will ever hurt you, not even her. I'll take care of it, okay?"

I smiled and nodded "Kay" and we kissed softly.

I was scared, but with Justin, I could conquer the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cecilia-**

I steered clear of Veronica for a while, until it was the last week she was staying here. She kept dropping hints that she was trying to get at Justin. I didn't mind it, she was leaving anyway. She always came to visit Justin, whethere it was to piss me off, or piss him off. She always had that stupid smirk on her face. I was bound to knock her out sometime, but I was a better person then that.

Justin and I took a walk, hand in hand, to downtown. Suddenly, we hear footsteps running behind us.

"Wait! Justin! Wait up!" Veronica breathed hard. I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet. I squeezed Justin's hand and just gave him a small smile. He knew I was annoyed of her, he was annoyed of her himself. He turned "What?" he remarked.

She finally caught up to us and fixed her shirt "Well hello to you too mister" she flipped some hair to the back of her and looked me up and down.

"Cecilia" she hissed softly.

"Veronica" I said, without eye contact.

She sighed "So where you LOVE birds, going?" she said sarcastically.

Justin stared down at the street light "We're gonna get some ice cream" he muttered.

She gave him a look "Ice cream? Really? What happened to the old Justin...who took his ladies, or lady" she cleared her throat "To parties, and all that jazz. You know, gettin drunk, Dj-ing, having a little fun" she giggled and winked.

I rolled my eyes a second time and turned to her "You know, there's a lot more fun things to do then get drunk and have sex" I smiled.

Justin nodded "Yeah, like taking a walk with my lady" he looked at me "Or sitting at the park, staring into her eyes like it's the only thing you can do to prevent from falling" he stroked my cheek. I smiled and kissed his nose.

Veronice snorted "Yeah, right. Fun. Well that wasn't your definition before baby boy!"

I scoffed "Stop calling him that, he's not yours"

"Wanna come at me bitch?" she got in my face. Justin pulled her back before I did anything stupid. I clenched my fist "Don't start Veronica"

"Fine, i'll fucking finish" but Justin pushed her "Stop this shit Veronica!" he turned and took my hand. We walked past Veronica and walked to the ice cream shop. Veronica crossed her arms and walked home furiously. I smiled to myself and looked at Justin "Thanks"

He flipped his hair "Anything for you baby"

* * *

**Justin-**

It was 8:30 PM. I went with Ceci to get some ice cream, then we took pictures at the park. I smiled at them, at her white smile. She looks so happy, you'd never believe she was dying...slowly. I put the pictures on my board and layed on my bed.

My mom opened the door "Justin..someone's here to see you" she smiled and in came Veronica.

My smile faded and I sat up. She waved and bit her lip "Hi" she said softly. My mom closed the door and left.

"What do you want?" I scoffed.

She sat next to me and layed her hand on my leg. I shook her off and sat with my legs over the edge. She didn't say anything for a minute.

I turned to her "Well?" I said, impatiently.

She sighed "I'm...i'm sorry..." she looked down at her hands "I'm just...still hurt that we're not together anymore" she frowned.

I frowned at her and sighed. I moved a little closer and hugged her, tightly. She buried her face into my shirt. She let go "Look, I'll go apologize to Ceci right tomorrow..I swear, I-" but I interrupted her.

"Okay" I smiled "Thanks" and she smiled at me. She took my hand "Do you wanna come to a party tonight? Don't worry, you don't have to drink or...anything. Just hang out...like old times?"

Hmm, Veronica was never this nice, but I just accepted. It's been a while since I've been to a club or a party. I kinda missed it actually. I got ready and Veronica took me down to her car. It was a black lexus, damn. She was loaded. I got in the passenger seat and she got in the driver's seat. I looked around the black leathered seat, car. I nodded my head in awe.

"This car is badass!" I laughed.

She giggled "Thanks" and she put the key in the ignition. She pushed the gas and we raced onto the pathway to Hollywood. We stopped in front of a dumpy old place. I looked out and Veronica got out of the car. She opened the door for me "Thanks" I said and looked up at the apartment.

I looked her confused and pointed. She smiled and took my arm. We went inside and walked down to see a black door. It had a sign that said "Black Crush" painted in white.

Veronica opened the door and we entered a scene of a club. My eyes roamed in excitement, this was better then the parties in Atlanta! Girls and Guys, dancing to the beats, DJ's, and drinks passed around. It was just like my old life, but a little better.

"How'd you find this place?" I yelled into Veronica's ear. She looked at me "Internet!" she yelled back and took me into the crowd. We danced for a while, body to body. I was missing Ceci, I wish she could share this night with me.

Veronca got close to my ear "I'm gonna go get us some drinks!" she yelled.

I nodded "Water for me!" I yelled and she nodded. She disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. A girl came up to me and started dancing with me. I smiled and just danced with her. Veronica finally came back with drinks in her hand. I grabbed her arm and she gave me the drink. I smelled it, there was vodka in this. I shook my head "I said water V!" I yelled.

She shrugged "They didn't have any!" she frowned.

I looked at the cup and just shrugged. It's only one night...right? I sipped some of the drink and kinda liked it. Pretty soon, I was chugging it down. I wanted to forgot all my worrying for the rest of the night. I danced with Veronica, and she kept bringing in the drinks. I laughed and bumped into people on accident. I was a bit tipsy at this point.

Veronica took my hand and she led me somewhere. We went into a dark room and I stumbled on my converse. I fell to the floor, but just laughed really hard. Veronica giggled loudly and fell on top of me.

"Oh woops" she giggled and looked me in the eyes. She leaned down and crushed my lips on mine. I wasn't thinking clearly, so I kissed her back. I was getting into the kiss, so I picked her up in my arms and there seemed to be a couch in the room. I layed her down and I got on top of her. I kissed her neck and she sighed in pleasure.

"Isn't it nice to get out and have fun...like old times?" she whispered in my ear.

I nodded, not knowing what she was really saying and I took off her shirt. She took off my shirt and licked my abs, up and down. I moaned softly. She pulled down my pants and I did the same for her. She unclipped her bra and threw it across the room, same with her underwear. She was now naked. My turn. I tore off my clothes and got on top of her.

I positioned myself and thrusted myself in her, not caring if she screamed. I've done Veronica before, but not like this. I started going faster and faster, and she moved her hips with mine. She moaned my name and told me more, more. I sucked her neck and thrusted like no other.

I reached her peak because she screamed my name so loud, I think it was louder then the club music.

I got off her and layed on the floor, naked. My head hit the ground and I closed my eyes. I catched my breath and went into a deep sleep.

Veronica threw a blanket over me and giggled "Nighty night, Justin" and she put on her clothes. She grabbed her cup of vodka, and walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Justin-**

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover, and no clothes on. I sat up quickly and looked around. What the fuck? Why was I here? I got up slowly, to keep my head from spinning so much, and gathered my clothes. I put them on and stumbled out the door, holding my head. I blinked a few times and looked around. Oh my god, the club. And...Veronica! Oh my god, that little bitch. She raped me...well...sort'of.

Last night was so hazy, I couldn't remember anything, except for the part when I entered this club. I walked upstairs and out the apartment. I stumbled drunkily down the street towards the crowd. I got my phone and dialed a number.

Ceci picked up "Hello hello hello?" she chimed.

"Ceci" I mumbled, god I felt sick to my stomach "I...I need you to pick me up" I sat down on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk, so I didn't fall into the street.

She sounded worried "Uhm..okay, where are you?" I heard her grab her keys.

"Hollywood Blvd. Next to..." I looked up to see the most obvious landmark so she could find me but I just slurred "A tree" and I hung up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and layed my head down on the cold, ground. I didn't care if people walked over me, I just wanted to get home.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I drove to Hollywood Blvd. and kept an eye out for Justin. He sounded drunk, was he okay? God I hope he was okay. He seemed a bit out of it when he told me he was next to a tree. I saw a boy dressed in black jeans, a black sweater, converse, and a hat. That was Justin. I pulled over and got out of the car quickly.

I gasped "Justin?" I ran to his side. He turned over and groaned "Ermmm" he mumbled.

"Justin...Justin get up" I pushed his body so he was sitting up. I took his face and made him open his eyes "Are you drunk?" I asked, sort of angry.

He shook his head, but stopped. He held his head with his hand "No...hungover" he tried to get up, but he fell back down on his ass.

I helped him up and put him in the passenger seat. I put on his seatbelt and went to the driver's seat. I didn't drive back to my house. Instead, we went to a coffee shop. I helped him out and we sat in one of the booths in the back. I ordered some tea for him to drink. He looked so ill, I frowned. I touched his hand and he looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"I'm sorry" he slurred.

I shook my head "Shh, don't talk, just drink" I pushed the tea cup towards him. He picked it up without spilling on himself, and sipped a few sips. He swallowed and put the cup down. He looked a little better now. He looked at me and frowned.

I could tell something was wrong "Why were you in Hollywood without a car Justin?" I bit my lip.

He ran his fingers through his hair and just stared at me. Suddenly, he started to cry. He bent his head down and just, sobbed like a baby. I squeezed his hand and made him look at me "What? Baby tell me?" I frowned.

He answered through sobs and flooded vision "I had sex with Veronica at a club" he hit his head on the table and sobbed more. My mouth dropped and I let go of his hand. I stared at his shaking body, not saying anything. After about a minute of his breakdown, he looked up at my expressionless face.

He gulped "Ceci?"

I didn't say anything. I just stood up and took his hand. He looked at it then finally took it. I helped him back into the car and we drove back to his house. I helped him out and we went into his house. His mom gasped and ran to him "What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"He just...uhh...was on the swings too long" and we stumbled up the stairs. Her mom didn't buy it "Is he hungover Cecilia?" she said in a stern tone. I turned and so did Justin. I started to speak, but Justin interrupted "Yes mom. And i'm sorry. You can ground me later but for now" he held his mouth. He was about to throw up. He ran up the stairs and charged into the bathroom.

I shrugged while frowning and ran after Justin. Justin threw up chunks and I just stood behind him, rubbing the small of his back. I gave him some water that was placed on the counter from Justin's mom. He drank it and spit it in the toilet. He flushed it and put the toilet seat down. He sat on it and put his head in hands.

We stayed in the bathroom for 2 minutes, in silence. I broke it "Why?" I asked "Why did you do it?"

He looked at me and shook his head in anger "I didn't do it on purpose Cecilia. She got me drunk, she brought me there!"

I got furious "Yeah! But you could've stopped her Justin! It was a fucking choice and you decided to go her way!" I hit the wall with my hand, but not hard. I didn't want to break my hand, let alone the wall. He just scoffed "I'm sorry that I had a lot on my mind and I wanted something to drink. I didn't know she would go that low!"

I bit my lip and just walked out the door of the bathroom. Justin followed while yelling "Where are you going?"

I skipped down the stairs and didn't answer him. I walked out the front door and started charging towards the house Veronica was staying in. I went up to the door and banged on it. A woman opened it "Oh uhm..hello..."

No more miss nice girl "Where's Veronica?" I blurted out.

"Uhm...she's not here, she just left back to Atlanta" the woman looked confused.

What? I threw up my hands in anger "Ugh!" and I walked away. The woman was so very confused, but she closed the door.

I walked back to my house and slammed my front door behind me. My mom looked up "Honey...what's wrong?" she stood up.

I rolled my eyes "Everything in my life is shit! I have cancer, my boyfriend has sex with his ex girlfriends, AND, dad is cheating on you!" I didn't realize I screamed out the last part, until I saw my mom's face. I stopped being angry and covered my mouth "Oh my god"

"What did you say?" she walked towards me.

"Uhm...uhh...nothing" and I ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed it behind me and locked it. Oh my god, I told my mom the secret. What do I do now? I heard the front door open and my dad give his greeting whenever he came through the door.

"Can you explain why our daughter just burst in here, saying you're cheating?" I heard her yell.

I couldn't catch exaclty what my dad said, but I could see his expression, he's in deep shit now.

"Well I don't think Cecilia lies Eric! How could you? We've been married for 20 fucking years!"

Wow, I didn't know she could cuss like that. I opened my door just a crack and I could hear my dad reply.

"Look honey...I can explain, I'm sorry I-"

"No! Don't you dare! Get out of my house..." there was a slight pause.

"Get out of my fucking house!" I heard her blow.

The front door closed and I heard my mom cry a second later. I bit my lip and closed my door. I was crying now. How could I do this. I just ruined our lives. Well, I knew this would happen someday, but now right now. I layed on the floor of my bedroom, not moving. I wanted ot die already, so I couldn't feel anymore pain. I needed Justin, but he was no help right now.

I needed my dad, but he's out cheating too.

I needed myself, to be strong whenever there was a hard time like this...but...she was almost faded away, completely.

* * *

**Justin-**

I layed in my bed, not knowing what to do. My girlfriend hated me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was going to go run after her when she left, but I wanted her to breathe. Give her some space. I sat up and went over to the window. I opened it and looked up at the sky. So many stars, yet, they don't do anything. They sit there, shining for us.

I wanted to be a star, so I could shine light in the night sky. I didn't want this to happen. I needed Cecilia to be with me, be happy with me, love me. But right now, I didn't even like myself. I hated myself.

First I kill someone, then I have sex with my ex girlfriend? I was a fucking mess. I stared at Cecilia window, she wasn't there. I wonder what she was doing. I bit my lip and left my window sill. I took out my camera and looked at the pictures we took at the park.

We were so happy then, why weren't we like this now? Oh yeah, shit happened. Veronica to be exact, happened. I never wanted to see another red plastic cup in my life, not even at kid's parties. I was so ashamed of myself.

Maybe I should just die. I wish I could switch places with Ceci. She was so strong, she doesn't need the cancer in her. I need it. I wanted it to spread all across my body and into my brain. I wanted to be diseased, so she wouldn't have to.

I would take my life for hers, anyday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cecilia-**

I stayed, laying on the floor of my bedroom, not even to care to go to the bathroom. The sunlight was streaming in, forcing me to get up, but not even the powerful wrath of the sun beams could get me up from my miserable state. I was about ready to die. From starvation, and fustration. Abby knocked on my door hard and I just muffled through my bedroom rug "Go away!"

She burst in and saw me on the floor, she bent down to see if I was still breathing.

"Mom says get up, we're going shopping" she scoffs.

I move my face from the carpet to see Abby's sad expression. I put my head back down and waved my hand "You go on without me" I said "I am going to die here"

She sat down beside me and just sighed impatiently "No. Mom said she wanted you...she ALWAYS wants you!" she shouted, and she shed a tear. I looked up and saw her tears flow down her chubby cheeks. I sat up and scratched my head "What do you mean ALWAYS?"

She gave me a look "You're really asking me that? Seriously Cecilia, it's always about you and what YOU need. Ceci needs bone marrow treatment. Ceci needs her fabulous boyfriend for her right now. Ceci brought on the fact that dad is cheating and SHE needs comfort along side from mom. Ceci, Ceci, CECI!" she hits the ground with her fist.

I frown and scoot over to my crying sister. I hug her tight and she just sobs into my shirt. I run my hands through her brown hair and just shush her.

"They just need me to be strong, so I can take care of YOU, Abby. They love you just as much as I do. Don't forget, I'm the one dying, you're not. You're gonna live on and be strong, like I am. Ever stronger! You're gonna be the one to carry on the Johnson's-don't-cry-unless-they-stabbed-their-foot method"

She laughs at that and I just smile "Don't ever doubt that people don't care about you, cause Abby" I made her look me in the eyes "I care about you. And I love you dearly" she smiled and kissed my cheek "Thanks Ceci" and we hugged tightly. She got up to tell my mom I wasn't going shopping, whethere she liked it or not.

I wanted to check on Justin, to see if he was alright, but I knew he was devistated when I ran out the door. Ugh, always my fault. I got out my diary and flipped through the pages. Almost full. Hmm.

I took a page and tore it. I threw it and just started ripping my whole book of scribbled depression.

I opened the window and started throwing out the pages in different directions. I didn't care if that's litering, it's my yard! I kept mumbling over and over "I'm not the girl I used to be, i'm not the girl I used to be" I don't even know, but I just didn't feel the same.

I threw the book out the window and it landed in Justin's backyard. I covered my mouth, but then waved my hand. He'll find it sooner or later.

I plopped myself on the bed and just thought deeply, about everything that happened. I met Justin, we had a romance, he had an ex girlfriend, she came and seduced him, my dad was cheating, Justin and I got ran over by a car, I have cancer, I can't think straight, and I don't know the meaning of life anymore.

Ugh! Calm down Cecilia, you're not dead yet. Okay, I just have to go over to Justin's and work it all out. Alright? Okay.

I got up and put on something decent, I wasn't gonna look like shit when I straightened things out with him.

I walked over to the Bieber Residence and knocked on the door. His dad opened the door "Oh hello Ceci, uhm Justin isn't here right now" he frowned.

I frowned too "Oh uhm...well can you tell him I need to talk to him...when he gets back of course"

He nodded "Alright" and he closed the door. I turned and sighed. Great, not home. Wait, isn't he grounded? Oh well, whatever. I walked down to the park with my hands in my sweater. I sat on the swings and just swung slowly. I looked up at the sky and breathed.

* * *

**Justin-**

"What did I tell you Justin? No more drinking!" my mom yelled, while driving to the supermarket. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. It was just like the beginning of the summer, trees, people, Hollywood Blvd. It seemed like a new world again, I don't know why.

I sighed "Look, i'm sorry. I didn't know there was vodka in there" I lied through my teeth.

She shook her head "Oh Justin it doesn't matter. I thought you were done with partying. You promised me when we agreed to move here"

I looked at her "When YOU agreed to move here. I had no say! I didn't have a very good life then, but it didn't mean I didn't wanna leave my friends! Mom, my girlfriend is mad and dying, how am I supposed to cope with that?" I frowned.

She frowned too and didn't say anything for a minute.

"Look baby, I want the best for you. But drinking all your worries away, will not help. I'm sorry your best friend passed and i'm sorry Cecilia is not all well, but I need you to stay safe. For our own sake"

I nodded "Okay" and I didn't say anything after that.

We went shopping and then went back home. I helped with the groceries and putting them away. My dad came up to me "Ceci came by"

I stopped what I was doing "What?" I said in excitement.

He nodded "She wanted to talk"

I stopped helping and ran out the door. I went to Ceci's and knocked on the door quickly. Abby opened the door "Oh hey Justin"

"Where's Ceci?" I panicked. Why was I panicking?

"She's not here" she said calmly.

Ugh! I ran towards the sidewalk and went to the park. She was probably on the swings. I ran up to the park, but she was no where in sight. I groaned and ran back to the sidewalk. I knew one place she could possibly be. I ran to the coffee shop she took me yesterday and ran into it. I looked in the back of the booths to see her sitting by herself.

I walked over and sat across from her. She didn't look up at me, she just stared down at the glossy table. I cleared my throat.

"You alright Ceci? My dad said you came by to talk..." I bit my lip.

She sighed softly and finally looked up at me "I'm done Justin"

I sat there for a minute "Wait...what?" I asked confused.

She shook her head "I'm done Justin" her voice cracked "I...I can't handle this. I have cancer, and I'm not gonna live. I'm not gonna be with you"

Tears started to form from my eyes "Wait...no...don't Ceci I-" but she interrupted.

"No Justin, please don't argue. I'm ready to let you go. If I die and you have to stand by my side when I do" her lip quivered "Then I shouldn't be with you at all"

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it "No Ceci please, I will be there, i'll be there!" I yelled, not caring who heard in the shop.

She wiped her tears "It's over Justin, good bye" and she stood up.

I stood up with her and I saw her walk away from me, from my life. I couldn't handle the things that she said. They burned into my brain and I was hurting, but I didn't react immediately. Instead I walked out the shop and went the opposite way Ceci was walking.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

I cried on my way home, not knowing what I just did. I needed Justin by my side when it was my time to go, but I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. I put my hands in the pockets of my sweater and entered my house. I saw Abby look up at me "Justin came-" I interrupted her "I know, I broke up with him" and I went upstairs.

I heard her gasp and yell "Why?"

I yelled back "I'm dying!" and I slammed the door to my room behind me. I layed on my bed and just sobbed myself to sleep, not knowing what was going to happen to me next.

When I woke up, I heard yelling from outside. I fluttered my eyes open and I went up to the window. I looked into Justin's window and saw him standing in the middle of his room. What was he doing? I ran downstairs and went outside. His whole family was outside, except him. I ran to Pattie and looked up at the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

Pattie turned "He locked us all out!" she shook her head "Justin! What are you doing!" she yelled out to him.

But he didn't come out or show any sign of what he was doing.

I bit my lip and went to the backyard. I took a rock and threw it at his window. He opened it and looked around, then he saw me.

"What are you doing Justin?" I yelled at him.

He had no expression "What I should've done when Ryan died" and he went back inside his room.

* * *

**Justin-**

I squirted gasoline all over the house when my parents left to take the kids to the park. I stayed behind. I said I was gonna "sleep". I went to the store and bought four gallons of gasoline. I put one gallon in a huge bucket in my room. This should be fun.

I took the match from the match box and lit it.

I closed my eyes "I'm coming Ryan" and I threw the match into the bucket of gasoline.

* * *

Haha, okay you guys are gonna yell at me after this, but I'm not posting until probably Tuesday(;

Ohhh, I am gonna get yelled at for sure.

I NEED REVIEWS, please? kthanks. love you all!

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Cecilia-**

Right before I began to open my mouth to yell out Justin's name, a huge explosion bursted out of the windows of the house. Red, orange, and yellow flames flew out like angry hawks, and dark charcoal black, smoke followed it. The two story house came tumbling down the next second. I screamed out so loud and covered my ears.

"Nooo!" was all I heard myself yell. I rolled myself into a ball to make sure pieces of house didn't stab my eyes or front part of my body. Tears already flowed down my face, and I wasn't strong enough to sob. A second later, Justin's family ran over to the back and were screaming out his name.

"Justin, Justin, Justin!" Pattie screamed out quickly.

"Jeremy call the police!" and she bent down to pick up the heavy wood pieces. They were all ashy and hot. But she didn't care. She tried lifting them, but she wasn't strong enough. Jeremy gave Pattie the phone, and he lifted the pieces.

"Justin!" he yelled out, while he picked up the wood.

Suddenly, someone carried me up into their arms and I looked up "Dad? No, stop!" I got down from his grasp. He took my hand quickly "No! We gotta get you to a hospital!" he yelled. I shook my head in anger "No! Let me go!" and I kicked him in the leg. He bent down in pain and I ran to Pattie's side. I felt weak, like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe!

I held my throat and started breathing hard. I think the smoke was getting into my brain way too much. Pattie stopped and looked at me then she muttered something in her phone. Pattie took my coughing body and sat me down on the sidewalk. I was dehydrated.

I needed water, I needed Justin to be alive. The ambulence and fire department came right when I was sat down by Pattie. They came and helped pick up wood. They threw it all around trying to find Justin. I was still crying biting my lip in horror, and crossing my fingers. I wanted to die now. I needed to.

One of the ambulence guys picked me up and layed me on a cot. They gave me an oxygen mask and I breathed deeply. I felt better. They strapped me down and I layed there, waiting to go to the hospital. I heard yelling and crying from outside the ambulence van. I looked up to see what the commotion was. I gasped loudly and saw someone carrying Justin.

They put him on a cot, which had a black bag, and they put him in it. They zipped up the bag. I shook my head in denial, no, no, NOOO! He can't be dead! Oh my god! No, please God...just take me now. I sobbed hard through my oxygen mask. I threw it off and I wanted to just stop breathing completely. I cried and let the tears fall wherever they may.

I hit the bed with all my force and I hurt my hand. This pain, I couldn't take.

All of a sudden, the ambulence van moved. I think they were taking me to the hospital now. But I didn't want to be there! I needed to be with Justin! They raced to the hospital that was nearby. They saw my oxygen mask was not on my face, and they quickly put it on again. I layed there, with no emotion, I was done crying. I was done feeling...anything.

They took me to a room where they cleaned my little cuts. But they noticed some bruises. They were big and black. They were located on my neck, back, and legs. I've never had those before. Suddenly, I coughed out blood. I felt like I was gonna throw up. A nurse quickly got a bucket and I started vomiting blood. It was gross and it smelled like hell. Ugh, why me?

Turns out, my white cells were multiplying quickly and I was being bruised from the inside. It didn't hurt, but my body was reacting like it was. I coughed out more blood throughout the hours that night, and I layed down, thinking about Justin.

My parents got to the hospital as soon as Pattie called and they sat by my side. My parents weren't talking to each other, but they were both there for me. My mom held my hand and my dad stayed away, looking at me from a distance. I gulped and shed a tear.

"What if he's...gone mom?" I cried.

She shushed me and kissed my forehead softly "Don't worry about anything, just think about healing"

"Healing?" my voice got loud "My boyfriend is probably dead mom and you want me to think about healing?"

She shook her head and sighed 'I-i'm sorry...sorry...i just..." she started tearing up "i can't lose you too baby...not tonight" she put her head down onto the hospital bed. I stroked her head and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry too mom" and I cried some more.

I slept for about an hour before I was awoken by Pattie. I sat up, she had stained mascara all over her face. She sniffled and stroked my hand "How are you?" she whispered. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip "Is he...?" I didn't want to answer a question about me, I wanted Justin.

Her lip quivered and she shook her head. She started sobbing. I shook my head in denial, again, no...he's...oh my god. I started crying too and I couldn't stop this time. She took my face and just kissed my cheek. She whispered softly in my ear "He's in the other room"

I gasped softly and got out of bed. I slowly walked to the other room and saw Justin laying in the hospital bed. I walked over to see his black, burnt body, his chest, slowly going up and down. He's breathing. Oh my god, he's okay! Well...not really. I sighed softly, still crying, and sat by his side. His whole face was black and burnt, even his beautiful hair.

i touched his crispy black hand, and he flinched. He opened his eyes and turned. He groaned softly "Ceci" he managed to breathe.

I shook my head "This is all my fault, I'm so so sorry" I bawled but he shook his head slowly.

"No" he muttered "None of it is. It's mine, please stop crying babe"

I stopped and looked at him, I can't live without him. I just can't. I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. Instead, I sat there for hours, staring at him. His body was never going to be the same and I was the one to blame.

Weeks went by, and I sat there everyday, helping him recover. Sometimes, he'd smile at me, when it didn't hurt him of course. My bruises kept getting worse, and my hair was starting to fall out. I wanted to wear a wig cause I was so embarressed, but Justin told me I looked beautiful with or without hair. So I didn't wear one. After a month, it was all gone.

I held his hand tight when he was strong enough to, and I finally kissed his lips. It wasn't the same kiss, but it was something I was hungry for. I prayed for him to stay alive, every night on my hospital bed.

Pretty soon, I was too weak to even visit him. So he visited me in my hospital bed. He knew I was growing weaker everyday, and it saddend him. I told him i'd never leave him, never ever. He smiled at that. He seranaded me every night too. I smiled at his beautiful voice. At least he still had his voice.

* * *

**Justin-**

She was dying. Almost faded away. I never left her side when she went to sleep for the night, or when she took naps. I stared at her heart monitor, and just prayed that it would never get to zero. It was getting lower though. I frowned at it.

I decided to go buy her some flowers and a nice necklace, so she could feel beautiful when I told her everday. I went up to her room, but she wasn't there. She was with her dad in the hallway, they were talking.

I went closer to eavesdrop.

"Bu why dad? I know you and mom love each other...I just don't understand" she frowned.

He sighed "I'm sorry baby girl. Your mom and I talked...we're getting a divorce" he cleared his throat.

Ceci started crying, but she hugged her dad tightly "Please don't leave me daddy...I love you"

He stroked her hair "I know baby...I love you too" and he kissed her forehead. I frowned and went back to her room. I placed the gifts on her bed and I went to the door. All of a sudden she was there. She wiped her tears "You heard, didn't you?"

I nodded and I hugged her waist "I'm sorry babe" I whispered. She shook her head "Don't be...it's not happening to you" and she smiled at me.

I helped her in bed and gave her the gifts.

She gasped "Oh my god...baby they're beautiful!" she put on the necklace and stared at the roses.

"Thank you" she said and she kissed me hard. I touched the small of her back and just sighed throughout the kiss. I was going to miss this.

A few days later, that night, I layed by her bedside. She held my hand, while she slowly, started breathing hard. It was killing me, but I said I'd be there for her. My family and her family were in the room, silent.

Except my cries and her breathing.

"I love you Justin" she breathed.

I gulped "I love you Cecilia Johnson, don't ever forget me" I smiled through my sobs "Tell Ryan I said hi"

She nodded and closed her eyes "I love you all" she whispered...then the heart monitor went dead.

1 year later

I rolled over my bed and found my vibrating phone. I saw the caller I.D. name, Veronica. I rolled my eyes and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Justin! Good news!" she chimed.

I sighed "What?"

She paused "I had a son! His name is Andrew Jeremy!" she giggled.

I rubbed my eyes "And why do I need to know this?" but I forgot about that night, when I had sex with her and I didn't use a condom.

She sighed "Oh silly, you're the father!"

My eyes went wide and I stared at my iphone. I looked at it for a good minute, then I suddenly threw it at my wall. It broke into a million pieces and I nodded to myself "Good job Bieber" and I got out of bed. I put on my robe and trotted down the stairs.

I went outside to throw out the trash. I turned around to see a car parking in the Johnson's Driveway. The Johnson family moved a month after Cecilia passed. I wanted to go too, but my mom is stubborn. I sighed and went over to the hedge. A family burst out of the car and into the empty house. I saw a girl, about my age, with dark black hair, pale, light freckles on her face, and blue eyes. She wore a black tank top, black shorts, and some converse. She looked over at me and smiled.

I smiled back and waved. She walked over and eyed me up and down. She giggled "Hi" she bit her lip.

I flipped my newly grown hair "Hey"

She extended her hand "I'm Tracy Brookeshire, i'm your new neighbor" she smiled.

I nodded and shook her hand "I'm unstable..I mean" I coughed "Justin...Justin Bieber" and I let go of her hand. She gave me a confused expression. I laughed and went back inside. Boy, do I have a story to tell her.

* * *

**Cecilia-**

Day...sigh, does it matter?

Well, here I am. Whever here, is. I stand between life and death, waiting for what comes next. Isn't that what we all want? To know what comes next? I bet you're thinking of what you should wear tomorrow, or what you want to be when you grow up. I always thought about what happens to you after you die, like where does your mind go? Do you stop thinking? Or do you go to your dreams, and just live in them forever?

I don't really know yet. Life ended for me that night when I died. But I didn't know it until I stopped to take my last breath. When I said I love you all, I meant the world. I meant the ghost in your closet, I meant the trees and the grass. I meant your soul.

I breathed it out, then left for a new life?

I don't even know what this is anymore, but i'll be sure to find out.

Reality successfully grasped me in it's loving embrace, and didn't let me go until I knew for sure what was to come for me in the end. My family by my side, my first and only love.

Justin was embraced as well, for he knew I wouldn't live forever the day he burned his house down.

We were in Reality's Embrace.


	19. Author's Note

**Oh, Bieber, Reality's Embrace is done as well!**

Wow, you guys just make my days, when you say you love my stories!

I have every right to be thankful for all you wonderful people.

All you writers, keep writing!

All you readers, keep reading!

And all you lovers, keep loving!

And I will hopefully mend your heart with my words if you're breaking.

I want to thank each and every one of you who have read, and reviewed these stories.

It's been a dream of mine to write a book someday,

&you guys are making me believe I could actually write one.

I am so happy!

My next story is about, JUSTIN BIEBER.

Yes, haha, sorry Christian Beadles or Ryan Butler fans. (;

I hope you'll like this one!

My inspiration for this one is Becca!

Anyways, THANK YOU ALL!

I LOVE YOU, TIL'I DIE.

Yesssirrrrr. (:

**xoxo - JB**


End file.
